Fable V: Destiny
by Rojoneo
Summary: The Fifth and final story in the Fable sage. Skrom was been set free and the angry god has come to seek revenge on the people of Albion. King Connor and all his friends must journey to a new country to find a way to defeat the powerful God. But also unknown to them Prince Travis has runway and the young seer is helping in his own way to help defend Albion from the greatest evil.
1. Intro Page

_**Fable Destiny**_

The Fifth and final story to my Fable Saga.

Many years have passed since the fall of Nightmare but a true evil will be awaken Skorm has been yet free and the angry god has plans for Albion. Not only must Connor find a way to stop this evil but now a new country has appeared overnight, a country thought to be lost and destroyed from the first explosion of the Spire. Now Connor and his friends must explore this new country and discover all its danger and enemies but they are not alone Travis has runaway to help in his own way and he will learn the road to being a hero will not be an easy one.

Now as always I will give a sneak peek at the heroes of course, Connor, Kyle, Jacob, Julie, Rene, Madison and Silver will be returning but also there will be new heroes!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Name:<span>_** Travis Lionheart

**_Age:_** 12

**_Bio:_** The young prince of 12 now learning to control his Seer abilities knows his parents can't fight this new enemy alone so he goes out on his own to help in the only way he can by getting them more allies and getting stronger himself and discovering his own destiny.

**_Class:_**Strength, Skill, Will

_**Weapons:**_ Avo's Lamentation (Sword)

**_Description:_** Looks like his father with short brown hair, blue eyes, will user markings.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Name:<strong>_ Petty Officer Master Chief Petty Officer John-117

**_Age:_** 40's- mid 50's

**_Bio:_ **As some of you know in Fable 2 you can get the Hal's armor and weapons) this hero who comes from a universe where war rages in space, upon a routine checkup John ship gets caught in in a black hole while he was asleep in his Cryo-chamber and ends up in the world of Fable asleep to this day waiting to be awaken and join the fight to defend Albion.

**_Class:_** Strength, Skill

**_Weapons:_ **Energy Sword, MA5C Assault Rifle, Grenades

**_Description: _**Wears the Hal armor (from Fable 2) and never takes off his helemt.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Name:<strong>_ Ontario

_**Age:**_ 24

_**Bio:**_ a rouge. A thief, growing up poor and alone this man quickly learned the art of theft along with learning to defend himself with his trusty Katana the Daichi. Ontario though not exactly a hero will join the fight if offered the right motive.

**_Class:_** Skill

**_Weapons:_** the Daichi (Katana), a oak bow an arrow.  
><span>

**_Description:_** Brown hair, green eyes, wears a brown tank top, armor gauntlets on his hands and armor boots.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Name:<strong>_ Jericho

_**Age:**_ 35

_**Bio:** _a hero from the new country, a hero of the night. At a young age he lost his home to a fire and fled to the caves, there he spent most of his life in the dark and because of this his eyes are very sensitive to light. He walks the streets at night defending those whom need it with his mighty ax the Chopper. Though this hero is very silent he will offer his aid if persuaded.

**_Class:_** Strength

**_Weapons:_** the Chopper (Axe)

**_Description:_** Wears dark knights armor, pitch black hair he keeps tied into a ponytail, pale eyes, visible scar on his cheek

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Name:<strong>_ Mackenzie

_**Age:**_ 23

**_Bio:_** The Pirate Queen. Upon the return of the new country this pirate and her crew sail the sea doing as they please. It's said she is the ancestor of the wicked Captain Dread and even wield his legendary cutlass the Wreckager. Though she a woman she is not to be taken lightly she is very dangerous and could make a possible ally.

**_Class:_** Strength, Skill

**_Weapons:_** The Wreckager (Cutlass), Master Crossbow

**_Description:_** Dressed in Pirate gear with lots of skin showing. light brown hair, hazel eyes and a tattoo on her back but hidden by her clothes.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Name:<em>** Jessica Black

**_Age:_** 22

**_Bio:_** The Great granddaughter of William Black. During the building of the first Spire her brother had traveled to another region of Albion before the explosion. Now hundreds of years later she learns he had lived but the region of the Old Kingdom had not been destroyed but hidden away till the time came so what was a year to her was hundreds to the world around her. Jessica can be very bitchy at times and very harsh. She despises, bandits, assassins, Highwaymen and anyone who wishes to bring Albion to it's knees.

**_Class:_** Strength, Skill, Will

**_Weapons:_** Avo's Might (Sword)

**_Description:_** Dressed in a Woman's Warrior Suit (Without the helmet) and keeping her brown hair tied in a ponytail. She is one of the most intimating women in her time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Name:<strong>_ Jack Matthews.

**_Age:_** 25

_**Bio:**_ A Highwayman whom was hired to kill Jessica. It their fight neither one and he retreated and since then with every battle came no victory so the two hate each other with a passion but ended up working together to defend their region of Albion (cause Jessica made him). Jack can seem mean at times and sometimes like downright heartless man but Jack has a softer side. Since becoming a Highwayman he never killed people who didn't deserve death much to his Guild disaporval he was given a redemption mission in killing Jessica. Which failed.

**_Class:_** Strength

**_Weapons: _**Master Katana

**_Description:_** Dressed like the Highwayman first seen in Fable 2 Bandit Coast. This man never takes the mask covering his head and eyes you can see a clear chin strap beard. He has brown eyes and long black hair hidden under his mask.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luna:<strong>_ Travis found her abandon as a pup when he was young and raised her ever since. Though most question the idea of a wolf being a child pest Luna is very protective of Travis, she is his loyal companion and follows wherever he goses.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ginjer:<strong>_ I thought this time Ginjer would be a bigger help now. Not liking the idea of a 12 year old going off alone with a wolf as his only companion Ginjer follows Travis and aids him and annoys in the best way she can.

* * *

><p>A.N. I will get to work of this story soon, maybe after I make the Fable (1) story but I made the cover and I figured I would give a sneak peek at what I had planned. For those who don't know Skorm and Avo are the Gods of the Albion world Avo the God of Light and Good and Skrom the God of Evil and Darkness. Who better to be the father of the Crawler, Corrupter and Nightmare then the power house of all evil. I really hope you will enjoy what I got in store and hope you can be a little patient.<p> 


	2. A New Journey Begins

_"__And so our story begins. Albion is in a time of peace. A time of happiness. Much has changed since the Nightmare that plague Albion and Connor story is not yet finished. Many years passed since the heroes victory and Albion rightful ruler took the throne. But a new storm is coming to Albion. Long before the old Kingdom in the beginning there were two gods Avo of the Light and Skrom of the Dark. These two powerful gods once went at war and Albion became their battlefield, unlike Skrom Avo cared for the creations of Albion and then sealed Skrom in a prison he could not escape and cast him to the seas to forever stay in the dark. Many years the Brothers of Darkness rose to avenge their father, first being the Corrupter who tried to take the Spire when it was first built. Three great heroes prevented this but at a cost of their lives and an entire country forever to be lost from Albion. Until now. It's time to discover the heroes destinies."_

**_Fable: Destiny_**

_"__The final battle for Albion has begun. Our story begins 12 years after the heroes defeated the Nightmare. Connor now rules his kingdom with Rene and now live in Bowerstone Castle with their son Travis and their daughter Hope. Kyle and Madison moved back to Westclif where they had their daughter Tori and both still remain the Crucible Undefeated Champions. Jacob, also known as the Assassin Zero hung up his assassin robes and moved to Brightwood Tower where they raise their son Reno and daughter Jade along with teaching Will users the art of magic that come to their home. Isaac now the CEO of everything Reaver once owned has taken his family business and turned it helping his country and the kingdom along with raising his daughter Rachel. Seth finally settled down and now lives at the castle as the king advisor and has to keep an eye on his twins. Silver as always keeps an eye out for the lady dogs but still stands by Connor side along with protect Connor kids. Now then our story begins at the bottom of the ocean where a plot begins to unfold."_

**_Chapter One: A New Journey Begins_**

Deep at a bottom of the seal lies a small ancient box covered in coral, barnacles and moss as a light began to approach it and a submarine floated down to it and a robotic arm came from it and grabbed the box.

"We've retrieved the box sir" a man on a radio said as Meyrick smirked in a chair in his private office.

"Excellent. Bring it to me at once" Meyrick said.

Later that night the box was presented to Meyrick and set on his desk as the man smirked and took and chisel and hammer and removed the coral on the lock, "hmm a key separated from the box, clever. That key where oh where could it be?' he smirked as he looked at a map, the time has come for another piece of Albion to come into the light and the key to return."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Travis!" Connor called as he entered the gardens, "Where is that boy?"

"I will find him" Silver said sniffing the ground.

_"__Looking for someone mutt?"_ Silver heard Luna say as he growled.

"Where is he Luna?" Silver said.

_"__He's safe"_ she smirked.

"What she say?" Connor asked.

"She being a smartass and hiding where he is" Silver said.

"Luna can you please tell us where he is?" Connor asked.

"You heard the king! Start talking She-Wolf!" Silver said.

_"__Hn! If you must know he's training"_ Luna said.

"Training?" Silver said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay" a young twelve year old said in the combat room as he tied on a blindfold over his eyes, "ready!" he said drawing a sword as guards in the room charged at Travis with their swords. The young boy then dodge a swing and collided his sword to the guard armor then jumped away from another swing and kicked over another as Connor and Silver watched from the door way.

"Travis gotten good" Silver said.

"His abilities have indeed helped" Connor said seeing Travis stop.

"Stop!" he ordered making the guards stopped as he removed his blindfold, "dad...it's come."

"Shit!" Connor said heading to the battle room with Silver as Luna looked up at Travis.

_"__What is it Travis?"_ Luna asked.

"Skrom prison been found" Travis said looking in the direction his father went.

_"__You wanna eavesdrop?"_ Luna asked.

"You bet" Travis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way..." Connor said looking at the TV.

"How is that possible?" Rene said.

"Turn it up" Seth said picking up the remote to the TV.

_"__You're seeing it folks, what used to be open ocean has now been covered by a whole other island, maybe another country! Our satellite images show it's as big as Albion with many geological locations!"_

"The whole country will want answers to this place and how the hell it showed up" Seth said.

"Which is why I am going to explore it myself with the best team Albion has to offer" Connor said.

"What will Albion do without it's ruler?" Seth asked.

"I will leave it in yours and Travis hands. Time to call the others" Connor said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Westcliff the Crucible was packed as its defending champion 'Ironfist' went up against a massive troll.

"HA!" Kyle yelled as he dodged rolled a troll fist and charged at it again while Madison watched on the sidelines then heard her phone rang and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Kyle was about to make the final blow when a gun shot hit the last nerve on the troll and made it sink back into the ground.

"MADISON! That was my match!" Kyle yelled.

"We got a phone call" Madison smirked as Kyle walked over and took the phone.

"Yeah?" Kyle said.

"Who is it mama?" Tori asked as she approached as she saw Kyle smirked.

"Oh yeah were in!" Kyle smirked as he hung up "pack your things Tori were going to pay the King the castle a visit."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Silverpines at Brightwood tower Julie packed some clothes as she was on the phone and watching the TV.  
>"Yeah I am watching it right now" Julie said on the phone and watching the news, "Jacob? Yeah he knew you would call he's getting his things" she said looking over to Jacob lifting a floorboard out of the floor and pulled out his folded Assassin Hood and hidden blade from it.<p>

"We'll be there as soon as possible" Julie said hanging up.

"So I guess that mean you are going to explore this new territory?" Reno asked sitting in a chair.

"Yes son, this whole new territory doesn't just pop out of thin air meaning only Albion best needs to see what dangers lies within it" Jacob said.

"What should I do then?" Reno asked.

"With the kingdom throne open that means the Prince and Princess will be in danger, I think you can hold the fort for their protection" Jacob said.

"I got this" Reno smirked.

Later that night three cars drove in to the front of the castle as Jacob stepped out of the driver seat of the white car. Kyle stepped out of the blue car and Isaac stepped out of a silver one.

"Guys!" Connor said heading down the stairs.

"Connor! It's good to see you" Julie said hugging him.

"Glad you all could come at such short notice" Rene said.

"You kidding? We've all been board! We've been looking for excitement" Kyle said.

"You kids head inside" Isaac said as all the kids headed to the castle while Travis watched from a balcony and listened.

"Travis vision has lead us to believe that Skorm may be the cause of this country suddenly appearing" Connor said.

"Skorm? The god of those old fables?" Kyle said.

"Sounds odd yes but Travis is positive he's the father of the Crawler, the Corrupter and the Nightmare" Rene said.

"Still from what we gathered it was the Corrupter that caused that new country disappearance at the first Spire, I wonder did those three heroes make a wish for it to appear again on this very day?" Isaac said.

"Sounds possible but without Gabriel we're left in the dark" Connor said.

"So how will we be heading to this new country?" Jacob asked.

"With our old friend Marianne" Connor said.

"Been forever since she last sailed it will be good going to seas with her again" Silver said.

"We set sail tomorrow, I need to announce to Albion of our plan, we can't have any old explore go in there and not know the dangers it has" Connor said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This isn't good Luna, they can't go, from what my vision showed all the followers they will gather won't be enough" Travis said.

_"__What do you want to do Travis?"_ Luna asked.

"If I ask to go they will just say no and tell me I am too young and this is a dangerous mission" Travis sighed.

_"__Must be nice knowing every answer"_ Luna said.

"It has its advantages but I know what I must do, but first" Travis said going into his room and reached under his bed and pulled out a box, "I need to go back to Bowerlake."

"_Why?"_ Luna asked as Travis pulled out a Guild Seal from the box.

"That place is where I found this, in the water, it can let me into the Heroes Guild, dad went there and his Will Abilities were unlocked I may not be able to get the Gauntlet to fuse spells but if I can unlock my abilities there I can then move onto my plan to help the others" Travis said.

_"__How are we going to get to his new country?"_ Luna asked.

"Hmmm good question, I've yet to see that vision" Travis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Attention people of Albion" Connor said to TV cameras, "as you all know a recent country has appeared and most of you are very concerned of how it got there, I want all you to remain calm because I've decided a Team and I will go and explore this country and learn of its origins and how it got here, while I am away Seth will take cover for the Queen and I. I ask that no one explorers this country yet until we've figured out its level of danger. Thank you" Connor said as the camera shut off and he turned to his friends whom were all in their gear and preferred clothing.

"Okay since you guys will need to monitor the area I will map out this new country while you explore it from the Sanctuary" Isaac said.

"And while he does that, I will try and hold the fort down here" Seth said.

"Do be careful your majesties" Rowland said.

"Don't worry we got this" Connor said looking to his daughter but not his son.

"Hope where is Travis?" Rene asked.

"In his room" Hope said.

"Must have wanted to come but knew you would say no" Silver said.

"I guess we better leave him be" Connor said.

"You behave Hope" Rene said kissing her daughter as the heroes all headed out the doors.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"__They're all leaving"_ Luna said.

"Now I think I know how to get to Bower Lake" Travis said picking up a phone.

_"__Who you calling?"_ Luna asked.

"A cab, but it will look suspicious if they meet us here so were heading into town to Bowerstone Clock tower" Travis said.

_"__Are you sure you want to do this? Your only twelve"_ Luna said.

"I know and when mom and dad find out I will be grounded for a year but they can't do this alone they need me to cover the areas of that country they cannot reach" Travis said.

_"__What about food and money?"_ Luna asked.

"Live off the land?"

_"__Weapons?"_

"I got my sword."

_"__Well good thing you got me."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There she is" Connor smiled as the Marianne moved into dock.

"Where dose she go?" Julie asked.

"Back to Bloodstone" Connor said as a plank dropped down for them and they all headed aboard.

"So what are we up against?" Jacob asked pulling up his hood.

"Well from what Isaac learned there seems to be a seaport on that new country, we will go there and try to learn what's going on" Connor said.

"Sounds like a plan" Rene said.

"Let's go" Kyle said as Connor took the helm and set sail to the open sea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here you go" Travis" said give the man the money as he looked out to Bower Lake.

_"__Lot of rich snuffs here"_ Luna said.

"That arch over there in the middle of the lake is the entrance" Travis said as they walked on the bridge.

_"__How do we get in the entrance was taken out?"_ Luna asked.

"No it wasn't" Travis said kneeling down and touched the lock mechanism on the ground under the gazebo in the middle of the lake.

_"__This is the entrance?"_ Luna asked as Travis placed the seal as they heard an unlock sound as the ground began to open and the two loved back as stairs were now revealed to them.

"Let's go" Travis said taking the seal as the two walked in and the doors closed behind them.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. A Soldier from the Stars

**_The Soldier from the Stars_**

_"__The boy is here"_ Theresa said standing in the Hall of Heroes with several other ghosts.

"Risky having a child do this" Rook said sitting on the old table.

"He can do this, if he couldn't he wouldn't have come" Gabriel said setting his gantlets on the table.

"Those new upgraded gantlets should help him" Sparrow said looking to the darkness below.

"I never knew we kept a hero down there" Zane said looking into the darkness as well.

"He will be a great aid to Travis" Gabriel said.

_"__The boy needs a guardian along with him on this journey and this hero from the stars will be a good one"_ Theresa said.

"Still he needs better weapons" Adam said.

"Which he will acquire along this journey" Gabriel said.

"And turning Avo's Tear into an Augment was needed for what?" Zane asked.

_"__It will be needed very soon but that stone can only be fused with the proper sword Connor now wields Avo's Tear"_ Theresa said.

"Avo's Lamentation will be the perfect weapon for Avo's Tear to fuse with making Avo's Judgment" Gabriel said.

"The boy won't get far without a gun" Sparrow said pulling out an old pistol, "I will be right back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHHHHH!" Travis and Luna screamed as they hit the water.

"Okay! They need to put lights in here!" Travis growled swimming.

_"__That was close"_ Luna said.

"Hmm?" Travis said noticing a gun and picking it up "how did this get here?"

_"__Who cares it might come in handy"_ Luna said.

Once they walked into the hall they jumped off a ledge as they looked ahead to see giant beetle rise from the ground and Rockmites crawl from holes in the ground.

"Cool! Big bugs!" Travis said pulling his sword out as the bugs began flying and crawling towards them.

Soon Travis slayed all the bugs as we spun his sword and returned it to his back as Luna looked back at the twitching parts of the dead bugs as they continued down the tunnels as more giant bugs appeared and ended up dead as they continued threw without breaking a sweat as they traveled deeper into the tomb and reached more water. They saw the exit on the other side of the water they quickly swam across to the other side and walked up the tunnel as they saw glowing blue mushrooms along the walls of the tunnel.

_"__I am surprised all these bugs are stupid enough to keep attacking"_ Luna said as they reached an opening where they looked down a ledge and to see a bridge and torch below as they jumped down.

Once they walked across the bride and down into another tunnel they could see more giant bugs along the roof of the tunnel as Travis shot them with his gun and continued on until they found themselves in a large area.

Travis than took another tunnel which lead into a room with a fog covered bottom and bridges going from large rocks as he could see more bugs.

"These bugs are boring enemies" Travis said drawing his sword.

_"__You are an odd kid"_ Luna sighed as Travis fought his way across the bridges he reached the other end of the room and entered a tunnel that led into a large room with a large circle in the center with blue torches surrounding it.

The two then stepped into the center of the circle and realized it was a weight plate as it went down and a yellow light appeared over a large gold door.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"I think that's a Flint Switch" Travis said as he shot the ball and it flew towards him and was now blue "looks like I was right, yellow for shooting, and blue for attacking."

Travis then hit the switch with his sword as it flew back and turned yellow as he shot it again and it moved to the door as touches lit next to it and the circular lock began to move as the lock began to turn and the door opened showing another tunnel.

Travis walked into the tunnel and down it past a cave filled with broken bookshelves, at the end of this tunnel he could see a bright light as he found a large bridge.

"Beyond these broken doors lies the ruins of once was the heroes guild" Travis said.

_"__How do you know that?"_ Luna asked.

"I heard two people say that before" Travis said as he walked towards a large room where the light was flowing down towards another circle platform.

"A very long time ago this academy trained the supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion" Rook said appearing.

"Bound together by the blood that flowed through their veins" Zane said.

"Once worshiped by the people of Albion the great heroes became feared and hated, no man alive today remembers the night the guild burn" Sparrow said.

"Now it lies here among history as a mere fable, but the heroes are not all gone" Adam said.

"You and your father are here and that same heroic blood flows through you as it did your ancestors in this room" Gabriel said as Travis looked around this room.

_"__The time has come, step into the light and learn the true power of heroes like your ancestors before you"_ Theresa said as Travis walked into the light as a blue light appeared on his chest and a painful power flowed threw them as he was lifted off the ground for a moment.

"GAAAH!" Travis yelled as he landed.

_"__Are you alright?!"_ Luna asked.

"Yeah" Travis panted.

"Here" Gabriel said slipping on the gauntlets on Travis hands.

"What are these?" Travis asked as the gauntlets began to get tighter, "what?! AHHHHH GAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

_"__What did you do?!"_ Luna growled.

"It's fine, the gauntlets are like your fathers" Gabriel said.

"Are they now?" Travis grunted looking at his hands.

"Give it a try, Force Push-Inferno my favorite combination" Adam said.

"No way, try Shard-Shock" Rook said.

"Blade-Vortex would be interesting to see" Sparrow said.

"Maybe Light-Ice Storm?" Zane said.

"Counter" Travis said making the shield.

"That's okay I guess" Adam said.

"I picked on that would be useful since I can only use one spell until I get more experience" Travis said.

"Clever child" Rook said.

"Now then this road will not be an easy one" Gabriel said.

"I know, I must gain my father allies" Travis said.

"The first lies down there" Sparrow said looking into the darkness below.

"Down there?" Travis said.

_"__You've seen a vision of a warrior from the stars, one who uses weapons unlike the ones you've seen before"_ Theresa said.

"I have, so he's down there?" Travis said.

"Yep, down there lies a chamber many years ago this hero crashed down from the stars though asleep we were foretold he must not be awaken until he was needed so to keep him safe he was kept down there where he was safe from the night the guild burned down" Zane said.

"How do I get down there?" Travis asked.

"Like this" Rook said pushing him over.

"AHHHH!" Travis screamed as he fell into the darkness.

_"__TRAVIS!"_ Luna yelled jumping after him.

"Real nice Rook" Sparrow said.

"That fall better not kill him" Adam said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"NGH!" Travis grunted hitting the ground as he rolled before coming to a stop, "ow...that hurt."

_"__Travis! Are you okay!"_ Luna asked as she approached.

"Yeah...just probably broke something" Travis grunted as he took in his surroundings.

_"__Travis look"_ Luna said as she approached a strange machine.

"It's covered in dust and these vines" Travis said removing a bit from a metal plate, "Cryo-Chamber...Master Chief Petty Officer John-117."

_"__What the number for?"_ Luna asked.

"It's the number they use to identify which clone he was this is no ordinary man he's a genetically altered super human and from what I can tell this machine freezes the person inside keeping them young since space travel in his universe takes many years."

_"__Space travel?"_ Luna said.

"This man doesn't belong to this universe he's from one amongst the stars where a war is rages he's a veteran and the best there was, from what I know after the war he was doing a routine check-up and was asleep when his ship got caught in a black hole this Cyro-Chamber somehow managed to survive it's trip to this universe and crashed here a long time ago, it run on it's on power source so that why he's still alive and the people of the guild hid him here when Theresa said he would be needed in the future. From there I have no idea if he will help me" Travis said.

_"__How do we wake him?"_ Luna asked.

"There should be a switch right here" Travis said moving an old switch as the machine hissed and the two backed away as the lid to the Cryo-Chamber began to lift up.

"Mmm" they heard a man grunt as a tall man in strange green armor (look up the Hal's Armor for Fable 2 on the Fable Wiki and this is the armor he nows wear) "what the?" he said looking at his armor.

"I guess your armor changed upon entering this universe huh?" Travis said.

"What? Wait where am? How did I get here?" the man asked.

"To make a long story short you came to our world when your Cryo-Chamber crashed here, this is Albion and you've been here for well more than a thousand years."

"What?!"

"Yeah you got caught in a black hole and the reason I know is because I am a Seer."

"A what?"

"Um let me see how do I put it? Well I can see the future, some parts of the past and the origins of people I meet in this world our technology isn't even close to what you have, we only managed to get a ship to the moon during the industrial age."

"So nothing from my ship survived?"

"Well I see your weapons are kept in that chest over there" Travis said as the man opened the chest and pulled out a MA5C Assault Rifle.

"Good it can still generate ammo, only ten grenades better make those last" he said picking up a small handle.

"What's that?" Travis asked as the man pressed the button and the small handle turned into and Energy Sword as he gave it a few swings, "cool!"

"Okay kid where's the exit?" the man asked.

"Up there" Travis said pointing up to the massive climb back up.

"Well looks like I can't go that, how you end up down here?" the man asked.

"I was pushed" Travis sighed.

"And you survived?"

"Well in this universe we have Heroes."

"Heroes?"

"Not the kind you think, heroes who can do many strange things."

"Like?"

"Hmmm" Travis said looking over to an old lantern as he began to create in Inferno spell in his hand, "Inferno!" he yelled lighting the torch on fire.

"What the?!" the man said. Though wearing a helmet Travis could tell he was very surprised.

"Yeah we use magic."

"I see..."

"Listen my name is Travis and I well actually my dad needs your help."

"Why me?"

"Something very evil is coming to Albion, Skorm an evil God of darkness will be released soon, my dad needs more allies and he can't do it alone so I...kind of ran away to get him more allies."

"You ran away from home just to recruit heroes? Kid do you know how dangerous and stupid that is?"

"I know it is but I've seen the future! If I don't do something my father and all of Albion will die!"

"I see" the man said strapping his gun to his back and placing the grenades on his belt.

"Please John, I can't do this alone."

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said I'm a seer and even if I wasn't it was written on your Cryo-Chamber" Travis said.

"Smart kid."

"I can prove to you I won't be trouble! I just need your help to get to the new country and to recruit more heroes."

"New country?"

"To make a long story short it just randomly appeared from thin air and my dad and his team are going there I need to get there too and explore the parts of that country they won't get to and recruit them more allies."

"What a strange planet" John said to himself.

"So?" Travis said.

"Well I couldn't live with myself if I allowed a child to do this on his own, I suppose I will go with you, just until I find a way to get back to my universe" John said.

"Great!" Travis said as John looked down at Luna.

"What's up with the wolf?"

"She my pet! This is Luna I found her as a pup many years ago and we've been close ever since, oh and I can also hear the thoughts of the beast in the world" Travis said.

"...yeah I may regret this later" John said approaching a tunnel "so we go through here?"

"Well it's got to lead somewhere" Travis said.

"What can I expect?"

"In Albion most creatures that live in caves are Hobbes, Giant Beetles and Rockmites" Travis said.

"Okay the last two are giant bugs but what the hell is a Hobbe?" he asked.

"Let me think, they were once innocent children but darkness got to them and transformed them into horrible little monsters that love to cause mayhem and terror, they are very violent though small they can be powerful, oh and ugly too! Don't even get me started on the smell!" Travis said.

"Okay you're going to have to fill me in on all the enemies we may encounter and the best way to exterminate them."

"For the bugs a gun swing of a sword works or even shooting them and as for Hobbes usually takes a few shots or swing to kill them but the Shock spell is very effective on them" Travis said.

"Okay just to make it clear I do not use magic" John said.

"Then just stick to killing them" Travis said.

"Okay what about on the outside?" John asked.

"Way too many beasts to cover at once, when we enter a region I know I will tell you what lies in it" Travis said.

"I've fought many enemies in the past but this world may get a jump on me" John said.

"Uh-oh" Travis said as they approached a locked door.

"Any other way through?" John asked.

"None I can think of" Travis said as they heard a clink from the other side of the door and watched it open and saw in the other side Ginjer stood.

"Hey Troll bait!" Ginjer said as John pointed a gun at the gnome.

"Don't! She's a friend...short of" Travis said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"This is Ginjer she a gnome. She a family friend I guess" Travis said.

"It's female?" John said.

"Who the clown in armor?" Ginjer asked.

"Ginjer this is John and John this Ginjer the trash talking gnome" Travis said.

"What is it doing here?" John asked putting his weapon away.

"Why are you here Ginjer?" Travis asked.

_"__To annoy us probably"_ Luna thought.

"I came because it look bad if the Prince to the throne who is hasn't even reached his teen years die when I could have done something" Ginjer said hopping onto Luna back, "so I am joining you on this dangerous mission! Never know when someone my size may come in handy!"

_"__He's got five second to get off me before he loses an arm!"_ Luna warned.

"You want to join us?" Travis asked.

"But of course short stuff! You and armor head over here will need my assistance" Ginjer said.

"Dose it always insult people?" John asked.

"All the time" Travis sighed.

"So how we going to be getting to the Lost Old Kingdom eh?" Ginjer asked.

"I thought about it and there is one ship we can take" Travis said.

"You have aircrafts in this world?" John asked.

"Well none like yours yet but we do have ships but the ship I have in mind requires the Fire Heart" Travis said.

"The Fire Heart?" Ginjer said.

"Yes! According to legend the Hero of Oakvale used it to summon the Ship of the Drowned" Travis said.

"And why would we go on a ship named that?" John asked.

"Because it's the only ship that can sail on it's on like my father ship, now the Fire Hear itself is gone forever but the band to it lies hidden" Travis said.

"Hidden where?" John asked.

"Somewhere the Hero thought it be safe, it was buried with him at what once was the Guild here somewhere" Travis said.

"But where?" John said.

"This thing?" Ginjer said holding up an old band.

"Where you get that?" Travis asked.

"When I took the other entrance I may have helped myself to an old treasure chest, this was the only thing in it, thought it make a nice belt" Ginjer said as Travis took it.

"How does it work?" John asked.

"Well the Fire Heart gem was powerful will magic bottled up in a gem, we need to go to a lighthouse, the one in Hook Coast would have been good but the island it stood on gone now but there is a light house in Bloodstone City, good thing Isaac at the Sanctuary we'd run into a problem if he told my parents" Travis said.

"So your parent's are soldiers?" John asked.

"Try the King and Queen of Albion jarhead" Ginjer said.

"So that's what this thing meant by Prince. Since you are royalty it's my obligation to make sure your safe anyway" John said as Travis pulled out his seal.

"Now if I remember right this can take us to the Cullis Gate in Bloodstone City.

"What is a Cullis Gate?" John asked as Travis used his seal and transported them to an old Cullis Gate outside Bloodstone City.

"This thing is, fastest way to travel in Albion for heroes" Travis said.

"Incredible" John said examining the Cullis Gate.

"There's the lighthouse" Travis said looking to the lighthouse near the port.

"What does this ship look like?" Ginjer asked.

"Wait and see" Travis said running towards the Lighthouse.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. The Lost Kingdom

**_The Lost Kingdom_**

"We're approaching land" Jacob called from the Crow's Nest as Connor looked over the side of the boat to see the approaching island.

"How odd" Rene said using a spyglass.

"What do you see?" Julie asked.

"All the people are running in fear for some reason" Rene said.

"Well this ship did belong to a Pirate" Kyle said.

"Still Captain Dread been dead for hundreds of years why on earth would they fear a ship now?" Madison asked.

"One way to find out" Connor said.

_"__Is this thing on?"_ Isaac asked from their seal.

"We hear you Isaac" Rene said.

_"__Ok I just finished mapping the this Seaport and you will not believe what I learn."_

"Try us" Connor said.

_"__These people are dressed like the way people did in the Old Kingdom and here the weird part! No cars, no, electricity! These people are really from another time."_

"A time when Captain Dread sailed the seas?" Connor asked.

"Could be" Madison shrugged.

"Here I know what to do" Jacob said rising the Albion Kingdom Flag as they reached the docks.

"Let's see" Connor said hopping down onto the deck and walked down towards the town, "hello?"

"If this is an old time there no way they will know what our Guild Seals mean" Kyle said.

"So how do we get them to know we come in peace?" Silver asked.

"How indeed" Jacob said examining a wanted poster, "this must be Captain Dread himself."

"Hmmm" Connor thought before taking out the royal crown and putting it on, "maybe this will get some of their attention" he spoke before clearing his throat, "attention people of Bluecreek Seaport! I am King Connor of Bowerstone the feared Captain Dread is now dead we've come cause a great threat threatens all of us."

"Oh really?" a guard said approaching, "King eh? Don't look like a king."

"I suppose none of you have any idea what happened when the Spire exploded the first time" Jacob said.

"First time? It exploded once a year ago and the rest of Albion vanished" the man said.

"Year ago?" Kyle said.

"It would appear that over the hundred years these people were erased from history it was only a year that passed" Julie said.

"It's been more than a year we come from the kingdom and you were the ones lost to us and it's been more than a year for us" Connor said.

"Prove it" the guard said.

"Do I count?" Silver asked.

"WAHH!" the guard yelled jumping back.

"Silver my dog and he was created from science" Connor said.

"From what?" the guard said.

"...more than a hundred years passed since that spire exploded and since then another one was built then destroyed, we have weapons like this now" Rene said pulling out one of her guns.

"What the bloody hell is that?" the guard asked as Connor threw up an apple and Rene quickly fired ten time as it came down and Connor caught it and showed all the holes in it to the man.

"A deadly weapon" Connor said.

Later the heroes stood in the office of the town Mayor as they went over what happened.

"From what we know when the Tattered Spire was built the first time a rift to the void was opened up and the Crawler tried to come out Sol, Stone and Blaze managed to destroy the spire and sealing the rift but after that from our side of the story we know that the explosion took out most of Albion and the Old Kingdom with it. They failed I guess they only managed to seal the Crawler for a short time before it showed it's ugly face again. The second time the Spire was made the Nightmare must has come through the void and from Gabriel story the Corrupter and his forces came out as well. Gabriel managed to defeat the Corrupter and my friends and I defeated the Nightmare."

"That day we lost three mighty heroes but a wish was made, to protect this place from the creatures from the Void so your side of Albion was lost to us" the Mayor said.

"It must have returned when the last of the creatures from the void was destroyed" Kyle said.

"Even so something else is out there, my son a Seer foresaw the evil god Skorm will rise again" Connor said.

"This is horrible! At times like these I wish William Black still was alive" the man said.

"William Black?" Connor said.

"The most powerful Archon of them all! He single handily defeated the Court and brought the power of Will to the heroes of Albion to defend us but he grew sick after his battle with the Queen of Blades he went into the void and casted the darkness in him into it."

"Which I guess took on the form the Corrupter with Skrom influence" Jacob said.

"Only his Great Granddaughter lives now since she lost her brother to the explosion while he was on a mission across Albion she has become bitter to the world. The only Hero we have" he said.

"Brother? Hmm something tells me you could be related to this William Black Connor" Julie said.

"You think?" Connor asked.

"It would explain why Jack of Blades went after you bloodline" Silver said.

"Jack of Blades returned?!" the Mayor gasped.

"Three times, the first two with the Hero of Oakvale as his mask wearing freak then as a dragon then I finished him for good in both forms" Kyle said.

"Do you have a map of this country?" Jacob asked.

"Of course" the Mayor said holding out a rolled up paper to him.

"Let's see" Connor said rolling out the map on a table.

"Look at all these locations" Julie said.

"And no Cullis Gates are set up?" Jacob asked.

"A what?" the Mayor asked.

"That answers that, we'll have to travel on foot or by carriage is it?" Kyle asked.

"Looks that way, this area what is it?" Connor asking pointing to the very end of the country.

"The Archon's Lobby or the Ruins now this is where the rulers once lived before the Court showed up so long ago" the Mayor said.

"Sounds like a place where anything connected to Skorm would lie" Silver said.

"Still look at all this area we need to cover" Madison said.

"This very well may be a very difficult journey we are not familiar with the beasts of this world" Julie said.

"We have a book" the Mayor said giving it to them.

"Whoa...there more creatures in here then there are today in our region" Jacob said flipping through the pages, "some that are still around today."

"We better take this with us" Madison said.

"Before you go you must help us here" the Mayor said.

"With what?" Connor asked.

"Grindylows! Horrible little demons been hanging around the harbor shooting their foul venom at anyone in range!"

"Grindylows?" Julie said as Jacob looked it up in the book.

"Here they are little sea creatures with an upper body with a head torso and arms while it's lower half is all tentacles like the Kraken, they have poisonous glands in their throats which they use to fire a poison like acid at their victims" Jacob read.

"Ugh sounds vicious alright" Julie said.

"Not as worse as their monsters they serve" the Mayor said.

"Monster?" Kyle said.

"Mermaids and Mermen uses their voices to bring men and women alike to a watery grave, first they drown them then they eat them" Jacob said.

"So we need to look out for those two eh?" Silver said.

"They come when the Fog move in at night" the Mayor said.

"We've never encountered these kinds of beasts before" Jacob said.

"All he wave to do is kill them and avoid their spit" Rene said.

"Let's send this map to Isaac" Rene said.

"How? Without a Cullis Gate here you won't be able to come back" Kyle said.

"Oh that is going to be a problem" Madison said.

"I can make on?" Rene said.

"You can make one?" Kyle asked.

"Garth taught me" Rene said heading outside and reaching an unfished Cullis Gate.

"Looks like they were just starting to create the Cullis Gates in this region when the Spire exploded" Julie crouching down to examine it.

"How long will it take you to get it up?" Connor asked.

"Not long, just need to use our seal and a little shock spell and this Gate will connect with the others around Albion" Julie said placing her seal into a slot and stepped back, "HA" she yelled hitting the Cullis Gate with shock as a blue light began to form.

"This will make coming back to each area easier" Connor said.

"No kidding" Silver said.

"Done" Julie smiled taking her seal as the Cullis Gate glowed.

"I will run this map to Isaac, be back soon" Rene said using her seal to travel back to the Sanctuary.

Later!

"This is so fascinating" Isaac said typing on a computer as the map on the new region filled out.

"What can you tell us?" Rene asked.

"With this scan I can tell you there are lots of people in this region but just as many beasts as well" Isaac said.

"So can you add onto our enchanted map table here?" Rene asked.

"Not yet, I will need a layout of the land itself all I can see from the satellite is the top so take these" Isaac said handing her five probes.

"What do these do?" Rene asked.

"When you head back I will activate these and these five will fly all over the new region recording the layout of region so I can get a full detail on what the environments are like and maybe capture footage of some of the beast you will encounter" Isaac said.

"We have no cell-phone signals there" Rene said.

"I know. We'll have to use the Guild Seals for communications" Isaac said.

"Will these probes work?" Rene asked.

"They are connected to my satellite so don't worry they will work" Isaac said.

"I got to get back, thanks Isaac" Rene said leaving.

Later that day Rene set off the Probes and watched them fly off into different directions all while scanning everything around them.

_"__We should get some reading within 24 hours so I will let you guys know what I find"_ Isaac said.

"Thanks Isaac" Connor said before seeing it was night and a wall of fog coming from the ocean towards the port.

"Let's go" Kyle said as they pulled out their weapons and stepped onto the docks.

"Weapons ready" Jacob said pulling out a gun while the other pulled out their chosen weapons and prepared certain spells.

"Here it comes" Silver said as the fog hit them and covered the port.

"Can't see a damn thing" Madison said.

"Shhh" Julie said as they heard splashing in the water.

_"__A hero!"_ a woman voice spoke as Connor looked down to see a woman face in the water.

_"__So handsome"_ another spoke.

"Thanks?" Connor said as Rene growled.

"He's married!" she growled pointing a gun.

_"__We know what you seek."_

"Do you now?" Connor said.

_"__The prison was taken from the sea."_

"Prison?" Silver said.

_"__Skorm tomb."_

"By who?" Kyle asked.

_"__By who indeed"_ a man spoke from the water.

"Careful guys do not let them get the jump on you, were their prey" Jacob said.

"We kindly ask that you and you little followers hunt elsewhere and leave the humans be" Julie said.

_"__Or what?"_

"Or else you will all die" Rene said.

_"__You think you can challenge us?"_

"We know we can" Silver said as a mermaid lunged out of the water and at Kyle.

"RAH!" Kyle grunted smashing his hammer into the mermaid side and sent it smashing onto the rocks as all the mermaids hissed and began to jump from the water and attacking the heroes.

"Shock!" Julie yelled hitting the ones in the water.

"Yah!" Jacob yelled stabbing his sword into mermaid midair and kicked it back into the water.

"Shock-Blade!" Connor yelled stabbing the swords into several of the sea beasts.

"Give up yet?" Rene said shooting on several time midair and ducked as it hit the water dead.

_"__You will all die!"_ one hissed before they began to sink back into the water.

"They'll be back" Jacob said.

"Let's look to the map" Connor said as they gathered around, "north of here is the Keylodge Forests."

"The best place to start" Rene said.

"Once we explored this entire place we can then start to help the people, but getting these Cullis Gates up will make our job a lot easier" Kyle said.

_"__And when I got this Enchanted Map table updated we'll see all the quests in the world"_ Isaac said.

"So it's agreed then? We explore the land and get all the Cullis Gates up then we can start helping the people but more importantly we need to get here to these Ruins" Connor said.

"I feel a strong presences here in that direction" Julie said.

"As do I, it's like it's pulling us in" Jacob said.

"What could it be?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe the thing that made this country vanish for so long?" Connor said.

"Could be, only one way to find out" Kyle said.

A.N. Please Review


	5. The Pirate Queen of the Seas

**_The Pirate Queen of the Seas_**

"Here it comes" Travis smiled seeing a large ship rise from the ocean before them at the docks.

"Oi! You want to sail on that death trap?!" Ginjer said.

"This is what this world use for sailing? Not very good material for defense" John said.

"Come on!" Travis said running into the deck.

_"__Looks long abandon"_ Luna thought.

"Let's see" Travis said tying a blindfold over his eyes and pulled out his Tarot Cards.

"What are you doing?" John asked kneeling down as Travis yet the cards on the deck.

"This is you" Travis said holding up a card with a soldier on it, "The Soldier; a man who been in more wars than anyone. Someone who knows great pain a loss. You're kind hearted and a great leader."

"So you are a Seer" John said.

"When I cover my eyes I see other things. I see how Theresa and Gabriel saw, it's like I have eyes peering into all the worlds around me and seeing everything that could be" Travis said.

"Oi! Tell us something useful like this year Lottery Numbers" Ginjer said.

"Hush!" Travis said pulling another card, "this is the hero we shall encounter next."

"Hmmm" John said looking at the card of a pirate standing at the top of her ship, "a pirate I believe?"

"Yep. The Pirate; Captain of the Ship and child of the ruthless former King, this hero liked to do thing their way. This hero will be hard to persuade to join our cause."

"Let me get this right. You want to gather these Heroes to aid your father and the heroes he's gathered against an Evil God who you know will rise soon?" John asked.

"Congratulations Jarhead! You have a brain!" Ginjer said as John grabbed the gnome and tossed her into a barrel.

"Travis you're talking about a deity here. Theses 'Heroes' are just normal people. I'm not a hero" John said.

"The cards don't lie. You may not see it now John but the people of this world will" Travis said pushing his blindfold to his forehead like a headband and approached the wheel of the ship, "please Ship of the Drowned take us to the land once lost to us."

"Hn?" John grunted seeing the sails unroll on their own and the ship began to sail itself towards the sea, "autopilot? Where the electricity to run this ship?"

"It's magic John" Travis said.

"I still do not understand this 'magic' business, where does it come from?" John asked.

"Not sure myself, I do know that the magic is in my blood. My family blood, it's what makes these marking on my skin glow blue."

"Must be a mutation or a spliced gene" John said.

"Not everything can be explained scientifically John" Travis chuckled.

"I beg to differ" John said check him gun.

"How long till we reach the new land?" Ginjer asked.

"Not long I hope" Travis said looking into the Captain Quarters to see several beds ready.

_'__Get some rest Travis. I shall stand guard'_ Luna thought.

"Thanks Luna" Travis said crawling into the first bed.

"How did I get talked into looking after some kid in this wild goose chase?" John sighed looking into the Captains Quarters where Travis was sound asleep.

"I think you see yourself in that boy" a blue ghost of a woman said looking into the room.

"Cortanna?" John said as she smiled.

"Not the way you remember" she smiled.

"But your dead" John said.

"In this world the dead takes on the form of many this is what they call a ghost. You and that boy are kind of alike at his age you were young and full of promise and hope so is he. You must help him John this is a journey he can't make alone."

"I will stand by his side till the end" John said.

"And I will stay by your side just like old times."

"I missed you."

"I can honestly say I missed you too. See you around" she said disappearing.

"OI! What gives throwing me like that?! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Ginjer yelled crawling out of the barrel.

"That was the idea" John said.

Later that night the moon was high in the sky as John yawned and check on Travis.

"Hey John" Travis yawned climbing out of the bed.

"Hungry kid?" John asked.

"Yeah, too bad there no food here" Travis said before his eyes widen, "JOHN DOWN!" Travis yelled tackling John as a cannon flew past and hit the barrel Ginjer was sleeping on and sent the gnome hitting the deck.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Ginjer yelled.

"Cannon fire!" Travis yelled seeing a ship firing at them.

"They'll sink the ship!" John yelled pulling out his rifle.

"I got this!" Travis said seeing the cannonballs approaching "Force Push!" he yelled sending the cannonball back into the water.

"Who are they?" Ginjer asked.

"Pirates, their flags match the ones I've seen in old history" John said.

"It's the hero" Travis said holding up the card.

"The Captain of our attackers?" John said.

"Yep!" Travis said sending more Cannonballs away from their ship, "fire ship!" Travis yelled as the ship cannons aimed and fired right back at the ship.

"Let's see" John said pointing his rifle.

"Don't!" Travis said.

"Excuse me? They are attacking us!" John said.

"Kill any of her crew and she'll not join us" Travis said.

"...she?" John said before seeing a woman step out onto the deck of the other ship dressed in pirate gear with thigh high boots with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Moron! Can't you hit their ship!" the woman yelled.

"Captain! Our cannon fire won't hit their ship! Look!" a man said firing as Travis used counter to block the fire.

"Oh?" the woman smirked before approaching the edge of the ship.

"Captain! If you stop attacking we won't kill any of your crew" Travis spoke.

"A child? And a man in the oddest armor I've ever laid eyes on" she said examining the two.

"OI! Don't forget us you pirate hussy!" Ginjer yelled as Luna growled.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she asked.

"Never mind her" Travis said.

"Is it just you two on this ship?" the woman asked.

"Yes Captain. No loot here" Travis said.

"I doubt that" the woman smirked pointing at Travis neck to a gold chain he wore, "I can smell a royal when I see one."

"You got me. I am Prince Travis of Bowerstone City."

"Bowerstone City? Never heard of it? Any of you men?" the Captain asked as he crew all shook their heads.

"You the daughter of Captain Dread" Travis said.

"Oh so you heard of me? Yes I am the fame Captain Mackenzie" she bowed.

"He's dead" Travis said as he eyes widen.

"What? You lie."

"I do not, when the Spire exploded Captain Dread was on the other side so during that year he was gone it's truly been more than a hundred he died."

"PFFFT! A hundred years he say!" Mackenzie laughed.

"They need proof" Travis said.

"I got their proof' John said pulling out a flash Grande and tossed it onto their ship.

"The hell?" a man said before it went off and the light blinded the whole crew.

"AHH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?!" Makenzie growled.

"Not magic. That's the weapon we use in my time" John said taking the safety off his rifle, "and this is the gun we kill the enemies with."

"Ugh! Gun? What is a gun?" the woman asked blinking as John fired and blasted one of their barrels.

"This is a rifle" John said.

"Oh no! Captain!" Travis yelled using Force Push to pull Macenzie onto their ship.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Get down!" Travis yelled as a helicopter flew in and began to fire at Mackenzie ship killing all her men then flew towards their ship.

"Don't move!" Travis yelled as they hid and the helicopter flew over and headed towards the direction of the new country as Travis eyes widen at the logo on the side of the helicopter.

"What was that thing?!" Mackenzie yelled.

"A helicopter...but that was from Meyrick Company" Travis said as Mackenzie used a roped to swing over to her ship and gasped to see her crew al dead on deck.

"No! My crew!" she yelled holding a cabin boy head in her lap, "YOU!" she yelled swinging back over to their ship and drew her Cutlass the Wreckager and pointed it at Travis, "how you know that contraption would attack?!"

"I'm a Seer sometimes I get glimpses of the future" Travis said.

"I want to know everything about what that contraception was and who is responsible for this crime!"

At that moment John held a Laser Sword to her neck as she glanced at him.

"I will kindly ask you point that elsewhere before things get ugly" John said.

"Fine I'll listen" she said putting her cutlass into it's case.

_"__Our Hero spent time explaining to the Pirate her role in his plan. And even longer explaining what has happened over the years. But to gain her as an ally our hero had to think on his feet and make an offer she could not refuse."_

"This is what we can do, you help us. Stop Skorm from awakening and I will help you to the man who killed your crew so you may kill him" Travis said.

"Tempting offer your highness" Mackenzie said bringing over the last of her ship supply to their ship before tossing fire onto her ship to give her crew a funeral and watched her ship quickly get engulfed in flames, "but I want more than revenge."

"You want gold? Cause my family rich was can give you some" Travis said.

"No. You say my father dead. What became of his ship. That ship is enchanted and is only fitting for a Queen of Pirates" she spoke.

"Uh...the thing is. Well...my father owns that ship now" Travis said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really? And what is he story about this ship?"

"The Ship of the Drowned it's sort of a one ride only trip before it goes back into the sea" Travis said.

"I want my father ship" Mackenzie said.

"We'll work something out. So do we have a deal?" Travis asked.

"Deal. I will join you and the soldier over there in this conquest for heroic or whatever floats this party boat" Mackenzie said.

"How long from here till we reach the new country?" John asked.

"Another day's journey, better rest up" she smirked going into the Captains Quarters.

"I do not trust that woman" John said.

"We'll have to John she a key part in stopping Skorm" Travis said.

"These other heroes who are they?" John asked as Travis pulled down his blindfold and pulled out several cards.

"The Rouge, The Knight, The Heroine and the Highwayman" Travis spoke holding out the cards.

"One of those I know is bad and what is a Highwayman?" John asked.

"A group of Assassins but kind of bad" Travis said.

"So you want three people in this group we can't sleep with our backs to?!" John said as Travis pulled up his blindfold.

"I know it sound bad but that's what the cards foretold and that part of the vision I've seen."

"Trust the lad. He knows what he's doing" Ginjer said.

"You I trust. These other people are another story" John spoke.

"Oh boys~" Mackenzie called as the two looked over, "let's eat, don't want to catch scurvy now!"

"No thanks I shall stand guard" John said looking at Luna, "watch her."

_"__No need to ask"_ Luna thought following Travis.

"OI! Look!" Ginjer yelled as Travis looked over to see a Sea Serpent rise from the water.

"A Sea Monster!" Mackenzie yelled pulling out her cutlass.

"It's okay!" Traivs said smiling up at the Sea Serpent, "hi Seafin!"

_'__Young Prince I hadn't seen you since you were a tiny little newborn'_ Seafin thought.

"Wait! Hold on! Your friends with a dangerous sea beast?!" Mackenzie said.

"Actually Sea Serpents are gentle creatures it's the Krakens you should worry about" Travis said

_'__Speaking of that, I saw your parents ship a day ago sail to the new island, strange creatures showed up in the sea after that island arrived.'_

"Like what?" Travis asked.

_'__Merpeople not only have they returned to the sea but many others we thought to be lost forever.'_

"Anything your size?" Travis asked.

_'__Only one. This beast is a true monster we Sea Serpent fear this creature. The Leviathan."_

"The Leviathan?" Travis repeated.

"I can tell you what that is. Shows up during stormy nights at sea when ship dared to sail it's rough waves. This creatures stands more than ten feet tall. Taller than this things. Some call it the Sea Dragon. A jaw like a shark hundreds of sharp teeth and it's eyes the dreaded red eyes that will be the last thing you shall see" Mackenzie said.

"A Sea Dragon? Are Dragons here too?" Travis asked.

"Oh yes quite a few" Mackenzie said.

_'__Hurry. A storm coming and I cannot protect you from the Leviathan hunger'_ Seafin thought.

"Thanks for the warning Seafin, we need to get to land now! Storm coming" Travis said.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. Keylodge Forest

**_Keylodge Forest_**

"Whoa..." Kyle said looking up to the tree as tall a building reaching to the sky.

"Let's see" Julie said flipping through the Beast Book.

"What will we expect here?" Connor asked.

"Balverines, Giants, Red Caps, Forest Trolls, Wood Nymphs, Hobbes, Ogres and a...Sasquatch?" Julie read.

"What the bloody hell is a Sasquatch?" Kyle asked.

"Let's see...here we are. The Sasquatches; ten foot tall man like beasts with the strength of twenty men. They hunt in pack jumping from tree to tree to lure their prey into their den" Julie read.

"Any pictures?" Rene asked.

"No...according to this no artist been able to get close enough to draw it" Julie said.

"If that many beasts live in these forest then it's got to be huge" Madison said.

"50 Acers of untouched woods" Jacob read.

"Wow it may take a while to get though here" Connor said.

_"Not really! Thanks to my probes I now have this area mapped out. Now it looks like all the beasts nest in certain sections of the forests, the Balverines are sticking to the darkest part. Red Caps, Ogres and Giant seem to be sharing one territory. My guess they work together. The Trolls are all nesting near the lake. The Nymphs are just all over the place but as for this Sasquatch creature my probes could not get a glimpse of any of these creatures for some reason"_ Isaac said.

"This book said they use the trees" Kyle said.

"And the book said they are very intelligent maybe they avoided the probes on purpose?" Julie said.

_"If that is the case you guy should avoid those things if they're that smart they could be trouble" _Isaac said.

"Is that thermal camera on?" Rene asked.

_"Yeah I will use it right now"_ Isaac said typing onto a computer and the screen showed the heroes glowing red moving in the forest, _"okay I got a lock on you."_

"Let us know if anything tries to get a jump on us" Julie said.

_"Will do."_

"Ugh!" Silver growled.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I just picked up a foul scent" Silver said sniffing a large footprint.

"Whoa" Kyle said looking at it.

"It's more than twelve inches" Rene said.

"This must be a Sasquatch track" Jacob said.

_"Uh guys!"_ Isaac said.

"What is it Isaac?" Rene asked.

_"I just picked up twelve large creatures moving fast in your direction!"_

"What?" Jacob said looking over to see a large tree falling towards them.

"WHOA!" Kyle yelled as they quickly moved and split apart from their group.

"What the hell?!" Rene yelled as she, Silver, Julie and Madison looked to the trees to see several large hairy ape-like beasts growling down at them.

"Now we run!" Madison yelled as they ran down the path with the Sasquatch jumping from tree to tree after them.

"They're gaining!" Rene yelled pulling out a gun and fired hitting one as it fell and hit the ground.

At that moment the others all roared, their cry echoing through the forest.

"I think you made them mad" Silver said as a large Sasquatch landed behind them and as they spun around it swung it massive arm and smacked Julie and sent her crashing into a tree.

"UGH!" Julie grunted hitting the ground.

"Shock!" Silver spoke hitting the beast with the spell as it roared and Rene fired her gun through its heart and kicked it over.

"Julie!" Madison said running over.

"I'm fine, they're strong that knocked the wind out of me" Julie grunted.

"Where are the boys?" Rene asked.

Meanwhile!

"Shock-Blades!" Connor yelled hitting several of the beasts with the spell.

"RAH!" Kyle yelled smashing his hammer into one skull.

"Blades" Jacob spoke hitting one as the three got into a circle.

"They're surrounding us!" Connor said.

"No kidding!" Kyle said.

"Julie! Are you girls okay?" Jacob asked through the Guild Seal.

_"Were fine but were surrounded by these things_" Julie spoke.

"Same here" Jacob said.

"RAH!" Connor grunted slashing his sword across the chest of one of the beasts.

"They must have a weakness to something" Kyle said smashing his hammer down on one of the tall beasts.

"Shock!" Jacob spoke hitting one of the beast with the spell.

"Come on!" Kyle yelled as at that moment the heroes heard a massive roar that shook the forest at that moment the Sasquatches all looked frighten and all ran off.

"…what the hell was that?" Connor asked.

"No idea but it sound big" Jacob said as the girls approached with Silver.

"You girls alright?" Kyle asked.

"Just fine but…what was that? I never heard a roar like that" Julie said.

"The book doesn't mention anything bigger than a Troll or an Ogre" Jacob said.

"Before our friends retreated I heard them say something, they called it the 'Fire Tongue' and then they took off" Silver said.

"A dragon? Could they be alive in this place?" Rene asked.

"It's very well possible but from what I read during this certain era in history the dragon numbers were few" Jacob said.

"Yeah but if the Sasquatches ran in fear cause of a roar it may be coming this way" Connor said.

"We better get a move on then, I fought Jack of Blades as a dragon and even that was tough" Kyle said as they heard the roar again.

"Hide!" Jacob said as they hid behind trees and saw a massive red scale dragon in the sky fly over the forest roaring again before disappearing into the distance.

"That's odd…" Silver said.

"What is?" Connor asked.

"I understood what that roar was" Silver said.

"Really? What was it? A yell?" Kyle asked.

"No, she was calling out for a baby" Silver said.

"Baby? She searching for her baby?" Julie said.

"It would seem so" Connor said.

"Let's keep moving, the last thing we need is for Mama Fire breather to take her wrath out on us" Jacob said.

Later the group moved on but by that time the sky filled with dark cloud and it began to rain down on them.

"What's that new device Jacob?" Kyle asked pointing to the item on Jacob arm.

"Ah this is a weapon the Assassin Creed had many years ago, the Phantom Blade, fire small blades at enemies. Like a cross bow but more silent" Jacob said.

"He gained several weapons for this journey" Julie said.

"I hate the rain" Silver growled shaking his fur and getting the others around him more wet.

"HEY! We don't want to smell like dog!" Kyle yelled.

"What's that sound?" Silver asked.

"What sound?" Connor asked before they heard the sound of a helicopter and looked to the sky as a single helicopter flew in and soldiers began to drop from it.

"What the hell?!" Jacob said seeing the men with guns point their weapons at the heroes.

"That logo! These guys work for Meyrick" Julie said.

"I knew I should have killed him when I had that chance!" Madison growled.

"No funny stuff!" a man yelled.

"You know your pointing those weapons at the King of Albion!" Silver growled.

"You mean the former king" a soldier chuckled.

"Former? What is that bastard planning?" Rene said.

Meanwhile Meyrick approach the castle with his men as Seth stood at the gates.

"Sorry. No visitors" Seth said as guns began to get pointed at him and in his hand Isaac could hear what was happening.

"I will be relieving the King of his duties for a while" Meyrick smirked.

"Over my dead body" Seth said as he heard the guns click.

"That can be arranged" Meyrick smiled, "where the Seer?"

"Oh you're looking for the prince huh?" Seth smirked, "sorry, not here."

"What do you mean?" Meyrick said.

"It means the kid ran away my guess to help his parents, my gnome went with him last I heard they left Hero Hill" Seth said.

"That brat! Find him!" Meyrick yelled as massive machine guns rose from the castle walls and pointed at them as Seth smirked.

_"Sorry to interrupt but my guns are bigger and faster, made them myself"_ Isaac spoke on an intercom, "_I suggest you leave before I make you eat lead."_

"Fine enjoy the life in the castle while it last. Soon a new ruler will be on that throne" Meyrick smirked turning back and heading down the road with his soldiers as Seth went back into the courtyard and pulled out his seal.

"Travis! I know you can hear me! Meyrick knows about you powers. Don't know how but he's after you. I don't know where you are or if your safe or not but don't let Meyrick forces catch you! Ginjer watch over him for me!" Seth said heading into the castle throne room where the kids were playing.

Later in Meyrick Manor!

"This Seer will prove to be a problem. Even if he's a small child" Meyrick said standing in a room with five other people, "I must say I like these bodies you all required."

"Shut up Meyick, our master is growing tired of waiting in this little prison" a well-dressed man with combed back jet black hair spoke touch and Old Kingdom jewelry box like artifact.

"Our brother the Devourer and sister the Temptress learned that lesson the hard way" a man spoke in very expensive clothing and wearing many expensive rings on his hands and diamond earring in his ear.

"They were just Gluttony and Lust. They were stupid enough to leave our master for that weak Corrupter" a large man with scars on his arm, a thick black bear and shot hair spoke cracking his knuckles.

"Shhh he was one of the three sons our Master had. We do not want him angry when he leaves" a beautiful woman with long black hair and well-dressed spoke before glaring at a sloppy dressed man with messy born hair snoring on the couch before she kicked the couch, "wake up Indolentor!"

"Huh? Oh is it morning already?" he yawned.

"It's night!" the woman growled.

"You know I have not caught your names yet, I already know about the other two arches of sins The Devourer the Gluttony and the Temptress the Lustful. I wish to know who my companions are" Meyrick said drinking wine.

"We are no friend of yours mortal. We only came cause you have the box and can leads us to the key, you may address me as the Gratificator the Prideful" the well-dressed man spoke.

"I am the Acquisitor the Greedy" the fancy dressed man said examining one of the diamonds on his ring.

"I am the Discontentress the Envious" the woman spoke.

"Vexator the Wrath" the man with scars spoke.

"Oh? Mine turn? I am Indolentor the Slothful" the man on the couch yawned.

"From the Void the Seven Arch of Sins it is really too bad that Gabriel person isn't alive today so you five can seek revenge on your fallen Gluttony and Lust" Meyrick said.

"They paid the price. Now it is time we freed our master" The Vexator spoke.

"He must be so cramped in this wretched prison. Do not worry master you shall be free very soon" The Discontentress spoke kissing the box.

"The Archon's Ruins is where the key lies but it is very well hidden, can't be found by those from the Void" The Gradtificator spoke.

"Which is why you all have me" Meyrick smirked.

"For now" The Vexator said.

Meanwhile!

"That was easy" Kyle said tossing the last of the soldiers as Connor grabbed the collar of one and pulled him to his face.

"Talk! What is Meyrick plotting?!" Connor growled.

"I don't know! He just said if we reach the Archon's Ruins before you and bring back the artifact we'll be paid more than we could imagine."

"An artifact?" Connor said as Rene shot the man.

"You heard him. That helicopter heading there as we speak. We need to get there before them" Rene said.

"I am very worried about this" Julie said.

"They're after what the Will Users can sense obviously" Kyle said.

"But what is it?" Madison asked.

"Something Meyrick wants really badly" Connor said.

"We must hurry if we are to find out what is going on" Julie spoke.

**_A.N. Oh! New villains from the void? Yes! I had this idea for a while._**

**_The Devourer obviously Gluttony_**

**_The Temptress is our Lust _**

**_So I introduce from the Void the Arch of Sins. The warriors whom serve their master Skrom._**

**_First up we have The Gratificator (Pride) his name taken from the word Gratification._**

**_Second The Discontentress (Envy) her name taken from the word Discontent._**

**_Third The Acquisitor (Greed) name from Acquisition._**

**_ Fourth The Vexator (Wrath) name from Vexation._**

**_And last The Indolentor (Sloth) name from Indolence._**

**_If you remember the Temptress and Devourer you will know the five will have strengths and powers of their own and will be a match for our heroes in the near future! _**

**_So with that said please Review!_**


	7. Everfall Jungles

**_Everfall Jungles_**

"Land!" Ginjer yelled.

"Where are the docks?" Travis asked.

"They're at the Sea Port Bluecreek. Sorry I am not exactly popular there" Mackenzie said.

"She is a Pirate Queen" John said.

"So what's this area?" Travis asked.

"This is Everfall Jungles, one of the dangerous areas in Albion" Mackenzie said.

"Is it now?" John said.

"From the beasts that roam it and some of the plants it's a kill or be killed place" Mackenzie said.

"Drop the anchor" John said.

"What's in there?" Ginjer asked.

"Nothing good" Travis said.

"If the damn plants aren't bad enough the Ahools are the worse" Mackenzie said.

"What the hell is an Ahool?" John asked.

"Bats, giant ass bats and guess what's on their diets" Mackenzie said.

_"How comforting"_ Luna thought.

"Stick with me, and you'll be fine" Mackenzie said.

"Yeah right" John muttered before glancing at Travis, "stick by my side and keep your weapon drawn at all times."

"Travis , any visions?"Ginjer asked.

"Only a few blurs, I've seen a village not big but thriving and still surviving in this jungle" Travis said.

"The Everfall Village, they haven't been surviving lately" Mackenzie said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Their water supply, I've seen a river that runs past the village, it's starting to run dry if it dries out the village water supply will be gone and they will be forced to move and the area surrounding the jungles is infest with these apes weird apes with howls like Balverines" Travis said.

"Howlers, not as fast or smart as a Balverine but they're dangerous and strong too take ten men to kill one and those things hunt in packs" Mackenzie said.

"Sounds easy" John said strapping on his equipment.

"Come on boys~! The boat awaits" Mackenzie said stepping onto the paddle boat followed by the others as John used the rope to lower them down.

Upon reaching the shore Travis looking into the thick jungle before him and took a deep breath as Mackenzie step forward swing her sword to cut vines and large branches creating a path.

"Wow" Travis said looking around and spotting some beautiful exotic flowers.

"Yeah they're pretty stay away from those purple ones they shoot poisonous barbs" Mackenzie said.

"Anything else we should avoid?" John asked as a vine slithered up behind Travis.

"Yeah the vines some are not vines the ones that move like snakes will pull you to the big yellow one" Mackenzie said.

"What big yellow one?" Ginjer asked as Travis felt the vine wrap around his legs.

"Huh?" Travis said looking down and before he could react he was jerked to the ground, "AHHHHH!" Travis screamed being pulled into the jungle.

"TRAVIS!" John yelled chasing after him.

_'I got you Travis!' _Luna thought as he grabbed onto his sleeve and tried to pull as John approached with Mackenzie and they both grabbed his arms.

"Hold on kid!" John yelled.

"Get it off me!" Travis yelled as they heard wood cracking and from a hollow tree a massive yellow flower emerged with the vine as it tongue pulling Travis to its mouth.

"Pull!" John yelled as the flower began to pull them towards it.

"AHHH!" Travis screamed.

"Hold him!" Mackenzie yelled running back for something.

"Mackenzie! I can't hold him on my own!" John yelled as Mackenzie returned with her sword in hand, "not today!" she yelled slicing the vine off as they heard the flower squeal as it tongue returned to its mouth and it retreated back into the tree.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah just startled a bit" Travis said.

"Get used to it kid, did you think this journey was going to be easy? That was just a taste of the danger in this world, I suggest you head back to the ship now, this journey no place for a child" Mackenzie said moving on ahead.

"I guess my dad training wasn't enough, the Hobbes and those things I fought in the cave were a little scary but I managed to walk out alive" Travis said.

"You knew very well this journey was going to be dangerous" John said.

"I knew it was but knowing and experiencing it...it's not what I expected."

"Your still a child and this journey would be too much for a child your age, but you lived so far so that's something, come on let's keep moving and swing that sword at anything that moves" John said.

"Right" Travis said pulling his sword and followed after Mackenzie.

Soon night fell and Travis held a Light spell in front of him as they kept walking.

"This is what I was worried about" Mackenzie said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Night when most of the beasts in this jungle are active were close to the village but were being hunted" Mackenzie said.

"By what?" John asked as Luna growled glaring towards trees above.

"What is it Luna?" Travis asked looking up before his eyes widen seeing high above hanging upside down a massive Balverine size bat with it's wings wrapped around it.

"Kill the light!" Mackenzie whispered closing Travis hand as their eyes adjusted and they saw many more massive Ahools in the trees above.

"Are those the Ahools?" John whispered.

"Yeah, keep your voice down and stay low to the ground their hearing is amazing and for gods shake watch your-" Mackenzie said before they heard a loud snap and looked to Ginjer who has stepped on a branch.

"Oops" Ginjer said as they heard a hissing a looked to see an Ahool red eyes glaring down at them before it hissed very loudly and the other Ahools awoke.

"Oh screw it! RUN!" Mackenzie yelled as they took off running as they heard the wing flapping of the Ahools above.

"Heads up!" Mackenzie yelled as a Ahool roared and flew down at Travis.

"Force Push!" Travis yelled sending it smashing into a tree.

"YAH!" John yelled using his Energy Sword to slice a Ahool in half.

"Up ahead!" Mackenzie yelled pointing towards a light from the village as she began to fire arrows from her crossbow into the wings of approaching Ahools.

"Open the gates!" Travis yelled banging on the gate to the village as John crouched down and pointed his Assault Rifle and began to fire with précised aim.

"OI! TROLL BRAINS! OPEN UP!" Ginjer yelled.

"Here they come!" Mackenzie said approaching the gate with John as the Ahools began to approach fast.

"SHOCK-INFERNO!" Travis yelled releasing a massive spell onto the Ahool frying some and making the others retreat to the woods.

"Nice work kid, maybe there's hope for you yet" Mackenzie said as the gates opened and a guard approached.

"You kid what's your name?" he asked.

"Me?" Travis asked.

"This is the Heir to the Nation of Albion Prince Travis, son of the Hero King Connor" Ginjer said climbing onto Luna back.

_'This Gnome got five seconds to get off'_ Luna growled.

"A prince? With hero blood? Who can use will?" the guard said.

"That's right and we'd like to get out of this jungle for the night" John said.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to William Black would you?" the Guard asked.

"William Black? Yeah I believe his blood runs in my veins, I got to look at my family tree" Travis said.

"How odd I thought William Black only had two living Great Grandchildren, well at least one of them is the boy Wyatt was lost to the explosion while he was on a mission across Albion his sister has become bitter to the world. The only Hero we have well I guess until now" the Guard said.

"Whoa what happened here?" Mackenzie asked seeing the state the village was in.

"Our river ma'am it's gone dry, something down river must have blocked it but none of us can get past those damn Howlers to find the source" the Guard said.

"Where dose the water come from?" Travis asked.

"From a cave, in it is a pure spring water that keeps the river water pure and clean, but if we don't get the water back we'll be forced to leave the village and the Jungles are so dangerous."

"Make we can make a trade?" Travis said.

"What kind of trade?" the guard asked.

"We need supplies, some food could be good too just the basics till we can get to the next region, in exchange we'll get that river water back" Travis said.

"What? You? Your just a child?" the Guard said.

"A child with massive power of Will I got John, Luna, Ginjer and Mackenzie to back me up too."

"I suppose it be a fair trade but I doubt you could get the river water back, them Howlers are vicious beasts."

"We handled those Ahool okay, I am sure we can handle some Howlers" John said.

Later that night the heroes entered a tavern and took a seat while they waited for food.

"Okay" Mackenzie spoke setting down a map, "the river leads to these caves the Moon Lit Caves once we clear out what ever got the water blocked off we can move out of the jungles and into the next region."

"We also got a few quests here we should do, so once we get the water back we finish those missions and make our way to Silvery Valley Canyons" Travis said.

"OI! Where our food?!" Ginjer yelled.

"So now we got our next sight set" John said.

"In Silver Valley is the Opar Village so we can stop there once we finish here" Travis said.

"Sounds easy enough" Ginjer said.

"Yeah except those Moon Lit Caves is where all the bugs go which is probably the source of the water going dry" Mackenzie said.

"Either that or a Nymph" Travis said.

"Well whatever it is we better be prepared, caves can be full of surprises" John said.

"Know from experience?" Mackenzie smirked.

"I'm a soldier I've seen it all from cold frozen region to close to burning hot deserts, nothing fazes me" John said.

"Let's eat we'll need the energy" Travis said as the food arrived.

Later that night the group left the safety of the village and followed the dried up river into the jungle.

"What do you think got the river stopped?" Ginjer asked.

"The cave it could be coming from may have caved in, if that's the case I got a grenade to open it back up" John said.

"What the bloody hell is a grenade?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's like a bomb just smaller" Travis said.

"Uh-oh" John said looking ahead as they spotted a pack of sleeping Howlers around the dried up riverbed.

"They look like monkeys" Travis whispered.

"They aren't normal apes, those massive arms of their pack a punch, can smash a human bone with ease, those teeth of their can tear flesh off the bone in seconds and don't get me started on their howling, from a distance it's fine but up close it's like someone trying to burst your eardrums" Mackenzie said.

"How many are there?" John whispered with his gun in his hands.

"I see twelve" Mackenzie spoke.

"Make that thirteen" Travis said pointing up to the trees where the others looked to see a massive black Howler among the brown furred ones with scars on his face and snoring away.

"That's the leader" Mackenzie whispered.

"The Alpha huh? I have an idea" Travis said.

"I'm all ears" John said.

"We need to lure them away, we make a diversion in that direction let's say one of your grenades it will send them in that direction to investigate" Travis said.

"I like that idea, I would rather not try to fight off a pack this large" Mackenzie said.

"One diversion coming up" John said setting of his grenade and threw it far from them making a loud explosion as the Howlers all awoke each screeching and jumping up and down looking towards the fire.

The Alpha then jumped from the tree and roared loudly and led the pack of Howlers towards the fire.

"Come on" John whispered as they ran up the riverbed till they reach a cave entrance.

"Why do they call it the Moon Lit Cave?" Travis asked as John lit a flare and Mackenzie took.

"You'll see" she smirked leading them in.

"Careful" John said as they walked along a narrow path.

"We should be reaching it soon" Mackenzie said.

"Hmmm?" Travis said spotting a small narrow path and held up his Light will spell to see it was a slide down into darkness.

"Don't get to close" John warned.

"No listen" Travis said hearing running water in the darkness.

"Too small for John and I to fit" Mackenzie said.

"I got it" Travis said climbing in holding out his light, "I can't see the water."

"Come back up, we'll find another way" John said.

"Okay" Travis said turning around and missed a step and fell, "Whoa! Guys!" Travis yelled sliding into the darkness.

"Travis!" John yelled.

"Kid! You okay!" Mackenzie called as Travis fell into a pool of water and swam to the top with a gasp.

"Travis!"

"I'm fine!" Travis called.

_"Travis!"_ Luna yelled sliding down and fell into the water with a glow stick in her mouth.

"We're going to find you just stay put!" John yelled.

"Yeah sure" Travis said activating the light and looked around the cave pocket he was in and held the light under the water to see he was in a flooded cave.

"Guys! This pocket part of a cave whatever stopped the water flooding the cave slowly!" Travis called.

"Be careful Travis do not let your guard down!" John called.

"I will" Travis said before hearing a splash and spun around to the spruce to see water ripples as Luna growled.

"Luna?" Travis said before spotting the head of a massive Python rise from the water before it hissed "SWIM!" Traivs yelled swimming as fast as he could with Luna.

_"Travis! We need to go under!"_ Luna thought.

"Okay!" Travis said taking a deep breath and dived under the water and swam down a cave passage and looked back to see the Python approaching fast.

Travis then swam up and gasped for air and climbed onto a small ledge and pulled Luna out as he saw the Python lunge at them.

"RAHHH!" Travis yelled swinging his sword and sliced off its head as the Python body began to flinch and fell back into the water.

"That was close" Travis said before holding up the glow stick and spotted a path covered with cobwebs "the nest, the bugs nest is behind here."

_"So it's bugs flooding this place?"_ Luna asked shaking her fur dry.

"No, cobwebs couldn't hold this much water, somehitng else is behind this" Travis said using his sword to cut open the cobweb and entered the cave network with cobwebs covering the walls floor and roof.

_"How big do you think the spider that made all this is?"_ Luna asked as they heard a clicking noise and turned to see at the end of the path a hole in the wall and slowly two massive legs came out followed by a face to a massive spider as it hissed and the rest of its body began to climb out.

"The size of Hobbes! INFERNO!" Travis yelled setting the spider on fire as it hissed and began to move around in panic before falling on its back.

_"Travis"_ Luna said as he looked over to see more massive spider coming out of the walls.

"Yeah we should run" Travis said.

_"After you!"_ Luna said as the two ran down the path with spider after them.

"Shock-Inferno!" Travis yelled using the spell to burn some of their pursuers but more avoid the burnt spiders and continued to chase after them.

"WHAAAA!" Travis yelled falling threw the floor with Luna and fell into another pool of water.

_"Travis!"_ Luna thought frantically looking for him as Travis came up.

"I'm okay, I dropped the glow stick" Travis said looking down to the faint green light too deep for Travis to dive down for.

_"Where are we?"_ Luna asked.

"Light" Travis spoke creating the light spell and looked around to see drawing on the walls and recognized a masked figure, "Luna! That's Jack of Blades!" he spoke looking around the cave, "my god this is a mural about the Court of Blades."

_"Do you understand it?"_ Luna asked.

"Some of it, it talks about the crimes the Court of Blades brought upon Albion, it also talks about William Black, before he disappeared."

_"I hear running water"_ Luna said as Travis swam towards a hole and peeked through to see water flooding into the next room and a wall of rocks keeping it in.

"John was right, the water is being held in" Travis said swimming towards the wall.

"Damn! Dead end!" John growled from the other side of the wall.

"John?!" Travis called.

"Travis! Are you okay?" John asked

"Um not at the moment" Travis said seeing the water flooding the large room fast, "the room about to flood!"

"Don't worry kid we'll get this wall down" Mackenzie said.

"No! If you use a grenade in here the cave might cave in even more!" Travis said.

"What do you suggest then Troll head?!" Ginjer yelled.

"Stand back!" Travis said diving under the wall and touched the wall, "FORCE PUSH!"

The spell then pushed the rocks and a massive wall of water out and captured Mackenzie, John and Ginjer in it.

"Hold on!" John yelled as they got swept up in the water as it burst out the cave entrance and down the river.

"GACK!" Mackenzie coughed climbing onto the jungle with John, Travis, Luna and Ginjer.

"That was close" John said.

"No kidding!" Mackenzie growled.

"At least we got the river back" Travis coughed before spotting two massive ape like hands in front of him and slowly looked up to see a growling Howler.

"Travis back away slowly" Mackenzie said looking around to see the Howlers on both side of the river.

_"BACK OFF!"_ Luna growled at the Howler at it beat its chest and roared back at her.

"Mackenzie, Travis I'm about to use a Flash Bomb on my call you two close your eyes and swim down the river got it?" John whispered.

"Got it" Travis nodded.

"NOW!" John yelled setting off the flash bomb as the Howlers all roared and the heroes swam down the river till they reached the village gate.

"Here they come!" Mackenzie yelled seeing the Howlers approaching.

"Okay time to see if I can use this spell now" Travis said holding out his hand, "MIND CONTROL!"

Magic masks then formed on all the Howlers faces as they came to a complete halt.

"Bloody hell it worked" Mackenzie said.

"All of you will go deep into the jungle and never set foot near the village again" Travis ordered as the Howlers raced into the jungles.

"Come on let's rest up" John said leading them back into the village.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Echoridge Giant Problem

**_Echoridge Giant Problem_**

_"The mountain region, Echoridge from what my scans showed you can expect rockslides if you're not careful. There also a town based on the side of a mountain! It's quite interesting this village is on the face where the big creatures of this region can't get to them"_ Isaac said from the Sanctuary while his computers showed the region and tracked the heroes movements.

"When you say big, what do you mean?" Kyle asked as they moved down a rocky trail.

_"Giants! And not the Rock Troll or Mountain Ogres I mean the creature Giants! There's a bunch of them in this region! My scans show they all nest in the side of a mountain my guess a very large cave, if this book is correct the Giants can't leave in the morning or they'll turn to stone." _

"How big?" Jacob asked.

_"Hmmm about the size of three trolls standing on each other shoulders."_

"Yeah let's avoid those creatures" Silver said.

_"Other than that this region also has Rockmites, Hobbes and Red Caps."_

"A town built on the side of a mountain huh? What happens if there is an earthquake?" Madison asked.

_"That's what is remarkable! It seems they built some kind of mechanism into the side of the mountain where the town is, it seems to absorb the blow of any earthquake but keep the town from shaking! They seem to have also set up a massive awning for falling rocks so the town is tough, I'd say so is its residents."_

"Sounds like Westcliff" Kyle smirked.

"What do they do for food?" Julie asked.

_"Hmm looks like they live of trades, seems they trade stuff like jewels and whatever else they mine to get food and supplies from other regions."_

"What's the status on Meyrick men?" Connor asked.

_"I am glad you asked"_ Isaac chuckled, _"I don't know what it was but something in the frozen region Glacier stopped them! And took out my droids!_ _So far I haven't mapped out all of Glacier Valley or even got a glimpse of the Archon's Ruins with the exception from the aerial view from my satellites! What all my droids captured before they were destroyed was a blade, coming out of bloody nowhere slicing them in half!"_

"Wait someone destroyed your droids? And stopped Meyrick troops?" Rene asked.

_"Exactly! One of my droids captured just a little glimpse but all I can tell you is that it's a guy! With a scythe! Other than that I am not sure if it's human, Hollow Man or something this book hasn't mentioned."_

"Possibly someone guarding the ruins?" Julie said.

_"That's what I would assume, but whoever it is, is pretty darn powerful"_ Isaac said.

"What makes you say that?" Silver asked.

_"Well my droid witness this blur figure destroy one of Meyrick vehicles with a single slash and blast another with a massive will spell before it destroyed my droid."_

"Will? It uses will?" Connor asked.

_"Yep! And this guy don't back down on his amount of power considering that spell was ten times stronger than any spell Julie, Silver or you casted Connor."_

"Could be that intimidating aura we felt since we arrived here?" Silver said.

"Could very well be" Connor said.

"Won't know till we see this guy for ourselves" Kyle said.

"I see it!" Silver said looking up the side of the mountain to the town built directly on the side of the mountain.

"Let's go make our entrance" Jacob said.

Upon entering the town Connor gave the wood board under his feet a test not hearing a creak.

"I wonder what kind of wood this is, with all the rain this town could get and the weight this town must be one would think this town would have fallen over by now" Julie said.

"You folks ain't from here are ya?" A young boy asked sitting on a wall above them.

"Is it that obvious?" Connor asked.

"To answer that question the wood board below our feet is built on the Great Titaniumwood Tree" the boy said.

"The what?" Julie said.

_"Hold on"_ is sac spoke typing on his computer and got a full layout on the mountain insides, _"oh hell! You guys can't see it but on the other side of that mountain a tree growing out of the side of it! And get this it's roots and branches are all over the inside of that mountain and that town is sitting on top of a root that broke out the otherside."_

"Titaniumwood?" Kyle said.

"Strongest known wood in Albion mate, no blade can cut it! This tree that peeks on the other side of this mountain has been standing tall and strong from centuries, no man knows how hold it is."

"Extraordinary and if the mountain were to ever finally crumble?" Kyle asked.

"The tree will final break free from the mountain and the town will move up to the sky as it grows" the boy said.

_"I must try and get a sample of it when I get a chance"_ Isaac said.

"Are you heroes?" the boy asked.

"Yes we are, long story short we come from Albion across the sea" Kyle said.

"You lie! The Spire exploded with that region of Albion nearly a year ago" the boy said.

"Yeah it's back, where's the mayor?" Connor asked.

Later that day the Mayor started in shock at the news delivered to her.

"You mean a hundred years passed? We were the ones lost to you?" she asked.

"We're not sure how but whatever the Spire did the first time hide this region of Albion away from our for a very long time, we will slowly adjust the regions to what's they missed but as King I must see the state of each regions, help them in any way I can then make my way to the Archon's Ruins, it seems the enemy seeks something there and we must prevent that from happening" Connor said.

"This is a lot to take in your majesty, so if you're a hero that mean Wyatt the Brave must have survived the explosion!"

"We arrived to that conclusion as well, we believe Wyatt was in our region when the Spire exploded the first time and over the next 500 maybe 700 years passed the bloodline down and well I'm his current descendant" Connor said.

"Not anymore, Wyatt sister still among us, Jessica Black is the only hero we have" the mayor spoke.

"My ancestor a living breathing one" Connor said.

"She was on a quest to Evening Grove, it's quite a journey on foot from here a three weeks I'd guess."

"Man I will we had Cullis Gates in this region" Kyle groaned.

"What can we do to help this town out before we leave?" Rene asked.

"Well I personally have no problems but I hear a poor woman child may have ventured into the Giants nest."

"We'll go check it out then" Connor said.

Later!

"So Silver and I will go and investigate this missing child quest" Connor said.

"Rene and I will go to the local library or any means of information in this town" Julie said.

"Kyle and I got learning about the town resources" Madison said.

"I shall do what I do best" Jacob said fixing his tools.

"Just no killing unless it's needed honey" Julie said.

"I know dear" Jacob said disappearing into an alley.

"We meet up at the local Tavern later" Connor said as they all went off to do their own things.

Connor then approached a house where a woman stood outside pacing.

"Oh finally! Wait you're not a guard! Oh my poor baby will be dead by the time help arrives!" she sobbed.

"Calm down lady we're heroes" Silver said.

"GAHHHH!" she screamed jumping on top of a chair.

"Excuse him, Silver lacks manners. My name is Connor and I will be happy to go feta your son for you."

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you! Just below the ridge is the valley of the Giants they can't climb the side of the mountain our trails our too small for them to grip, oh my son Billy always talking about being an adventurer! Kids these days don't fully understand the dangers of this world!"

"I know the feeling I have a son of my own, he's getting close to that point where they don't even realize that stories are far different from the real thing" Connor said.

"Exactly! You looked well prepared from that equipment on your back, good luck and please bring my child home safe" the woman said.

"I wonder how strong these Giants are?" Silver asked aloud.

"Probably very strong, be on your guard, our magic may not affect them like Troll" Connor said.

"At least with Trolls they got those weak points on their bodies" Silver said.

"Come on" Connor said heading down a path and down the ridge to the valley below.

Upon reaching the valley Connor and Silver stopped when Silver growled at what stood in front of them.

"Oi do you see it?" the head to the ogre club said.

"Blah blah blah shut it you stupid noggin" the ogre said glaring down at the two.

"Ugh! This thing stinks!" Connor gagged plugging his nose.

"It's worse for me! I could smell it coming down here!" Silver said.

"DIE!" the ogre growled swinging his club.

"WHOA!" Connor yelled dodging it as he started at the head of the ogre used for a club.

"Oi! What you waiting for kill them!" the Noggin said.

"Don't tell me what to do ya stupid noggin!" the ogre said swinging again as Connor dodged rolled under its legs and held out his hands.

"Shock-Blades!" he yelled hitting the orge back with the spell.

"RAHHH! STUPID HERO!" the ogre yelled swing his club and hit Connor and sent him crashing away with a grunt.

"BACK OFF!" Silver growled running up the ogre arm and towards it's face, "INFERNO!" he yelled launching the spell from his mouth and into the Ogre face.

"GAHHH!"

"Pfft! UGH!" Silver spat.

"The stink stronger up close?" Connor asked getting up.

"Not just that, Will spell always leave a DISGUSTING taste in my mouth!" Silver said.

"Baby" Connor said charging at the ogre, "Force Push-Vortex!" he yelled as a powerful wind sent the ogre spinning and smashing into the side of a mountain and get buried under falling rocks.

"I think that did the trick" Silver said.

"Come on then" Connor said as they approached a massive entrance to the Giants cave.

"Whoa..." Silver said looking at the piles of bones layering the entrance.

"Shhh" Connor said carefully making his way in and not to step on the bones.

"It's pitch black in here" Silver whispered.

"Hold on" Connor said holding out his hand, "Light" he whispered launching a ball of light to the roof of the castle then gasped to see five massive giants and hid behind a rock with Silver and realized they were all sound asleep.

"Connor" Silver whispered as he looked over to see cages hanging along the roof and a boy in one of them.

"How do we get up there?" Silver asked.

"Force Push" Connor whispered with his hands on the ground and launched himself high into the air and grabbed onto the boy cage, "shhh" he whispered to the boy and checked below to see the Giants still asleep.

"Give me a second and-" Connor said breaking the lock and accidently dropped it, "no!"

Silver then ran and caught it in his mouth and landed softly on the ground and checked to see the Giants still snoring away.

"Whew, nice catch" Connor whispered opening the cage and grabbed the boy and looked to the fall below, "the minute I jump the land going to wake those Giants up so we run got it?" Connor whispered as the boy nodded.

"Now" Connor said jumping down and ended up being caught in a Giant open palm and looked to see the giant looking down at them.

"A hero? Your trying to steal our dinner!" he roared.

"SHOCK!" Connor yelled hitting the Giant with the spell as he roared and Connor picked up the boy and jumped off the giant hand and ran towards the exit with Silver with the Giants running after them.

"Light!" Connor yelled launching the spell and the giants flinched thinking it was sunlight and growled when Connor and Silver escaped.

"This ain't over puny hero!" one giant yelled.

"We'll see" Connor called.

"That was brilliant! I never seen someone use will like that! You showed that dumb giant who boss!" the boy said.

"Listen lad, you better stick to staying in school what you did was stupid and had your mother worried sick" Connor said.

"I know, I'm sorry sir."

"Don't apologize to me, save that for your mother."

"Okay" the boy said.

Later Connor lead the boy to his home where the mother ran out and picked up the boy hugging him and kissing him.

"Oh my darling boy! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mum, I promise I won't do it again."

"Darn right your not! Thank you so much hero I am forever in your debt."

"It was nothing Connor said watching her carry the boy in.

"Hmmm reminded me of Travis, I should give the kids a call" Connor said pulling out his seal, "hey Seth can you give the seal to Travis and Hope I wanna check in on them."

_"...uh sure here Travis right now"_ Seth said thinking quickly and cleared his throat, _"hello father"_ he said trying to sound like a child."

"Seth you got to the count of three to tell me what happen before I use my seal right now to come back there" Connor warned.

_"Okay! The thing is I totally didn't know till you guys left! He snuck off minutes after you guys left! I didn't even realize he left till I found the note-"_

"Seth!"

_"Travis ran away to Bower Lake and went into the Heroes Guild! I don't know where he is! He has his own seal, Ginjer ran off with him and from what I gathered he somehow got a ship and sailed to the new country with you guys!"_

"You mean to tell me that my child who is barely hitting puberty is somewhere on this country with me with the most dangerous creatures I'd ever seen!" Connor growled with a dark aura.

_"Yeah...that seems to be the case, all I know is he's gathering heroes"_ Seth said.

"Seth when I return I am going to punch you right in the face!" Connor growled before looking to Silver.

"He's here?! Where could he be?!" Silver said.

"Isaac can you tract Travis location from his seal?" Connor asked his seal.

At the Sanctuary!

"Travis? He should be at the castle!" Isaac said quickly typing on his computer then looked to the map table, "hold on Travis activated a Cullis Gate in Everfall Jungles! Okay let's see if I can get ahold of him"Isaac said looking down at Travis location.

"Travis! This is your Uncle Isaac! You got some explaining to do young man!" Isaac yelled.

_"Crap! Look Uncle Isaac I can't talk right now bloody Wasps are attacking the village! Don't worry John, Mackenzie and I got it!"_

"Who the hell is John and Mackenzie?" Isaac said.

_"I will explain later! I know mom and dad know but keep them from going after me! I am doing what my vision told me to do, I'll be fine. Promise got to go!"_

"Travis? Travis! Dammit!" Isaac growled.

_"So?"_ Connor asked.

"Travis is recruiting heroes so far he's got two I guess like father like son" Isaac sighed.

_"I was eighteen when I started gathering the others!"_

"Be that as it may he's convinced his vision want him to gather heroes and who know maybe he knows something we don't there nothing we can do about it Connor, your can ground him for a month when you find him but for now you need to lead the other to the Archon's Ruins that's where Travis will reunite with your party with his gathered heroes."

Later that day!

Connor walked into the tavern where he spotted the others.

"Didn't gather much but Giants seem to be an issue this area has, we also found the Cullis Gate and got it up" Julie said.

"The town defenses seem affiant in handling those Giants" Jacob said.

"The people are pretty secured here none them seem bothered by the Giants" Kyle said.

"How the quest go Connor?" Rene asked.

"Uh good" Connor said glancing away.

"Connor you know something you'd like to share?" Kyle asked.

"Well it involved more Rene then the rest" Connor said.

"What horny or something?" Madison said.

"NO!" Connor said before looking at Rene, "you may want to sit down."

"Honey nothing you can say will surprise me enough to need a seat" Rene said.

"Wanna bet?" Silver said.

"Travis followed us here and currently in that dangerous Everfall Jungles" Connor said as the others eyes widen as Rene fell backwards with a thud.  
>"Rene!" Julie said rushing over to her.<p>

"She fainted" Kyle said as Connor picked her up.

"She going to have one hell of a headache" Connor sighed.

"What is Travis going in Everfalls?!" Kyle asked.

"He's gathering heroes" Connor said.

"Heroes? You already did that" Kyle said.

"He seems to be gathering heroes in this region, the boy Seer abilities are impressive he must know this is the only thing he can do to help us" Jacob said.

"But still he's just a kid" Madison said.

"No he's the son of a mighty hero, I am confident he will be able to hold his own in this dangerous new world" Jacob said.

A.N. Please Review


	9. Invasion of the Critters!

**_Invasion of the Critters!_**

"Damn pest" Mackenzie sighed cleaning her weapon of the inset blood.

"Be thankful none of them stung us" John said before noticing something and approached a large creator in the village, "what did this?"

"Oi strangest thing sir! We thought it was a shooting star when it crashed but it was a box or some strange contraception from space."

"Where is it?" John asked.

"The local scientist is taking a look at it his home is that one" the guard said pointing to a home.

"What do you think it is John?" Travis asked.

"Could be many things, a create sent down for me or could even be a ship part never know till we find out" John said as they entered the home.

"Excuse me?" Travis called.

"Oh! Hello? Who there's?" a man with googles on asked looking around, "oh hello there, can I help you folks?"

"The device that crashed in the village where is it now?" John asked.

"Over there, marvelous thing! I cracked it open the other day and inside was an egg!" the man said as John examined the ship.

"An egg?" Makenzie asked.

"How big?" John asked.

"The size of a chicken egg but I believe this device had more stored in, I believe this device dropped these eggs all over Albion" the doctor said.

"Where is the egg now?" John asked.

"Well that is where the problem is" the man said looking to a broken cage.

"It's been ripped to shreds" Mackenzie said.

"The creature indie started out small and seemed to have a diet of well meat but he kept growing! Then he broke out!"

"What did it look like?" John asked.

"I drew an image" the doctor said showing an image of a tiny creature with jaws full of sharp teeth, red eyes, it's back looking to be covered in barbs like a hedgehog and diagrams of it rolling into a ball.

"Damn! Crites!" John growled.

"Crites?" Mackenzie repeated.

"Vicious beast! I encountered them once their backs are covered in barbs they use to stun their prey, what's worse is their ferocious appetites their bites are as strong as sharks and they can rip flesh of the body in seconds" John said before they heard a chuckle and looked up to spot one of the Crite on a beam above as it roared and shot some barbs in their direction.

"DOWN!" Travis yelled as they dodge and John fired his rifle and blew the small beast up.

"How many do you think were in that carrier?" John asked.

"I did a few measurements and I believe this device held 50 eggs" the doctor said.

"Better find them all before they lay more eggs" John said leaving the house.

"So while we explore Albion we look for those Crites?" Travis said.

"Look like Critters to me" Mackenzie said.

"That's the plan" John said.

"What now?" Travis asked as John spotted a sparring ring.

"Makenzie why don't you go load up our supplies I wanna give Travis some lessons" John said.

"Sure I see a nice pub with my name on it" Mackenzie smirked walking off.

"Lessons?" Travis said.

"How much do you know about combat?" John asked.

"My father taught me how to use a sword, my mother taught me how to use guns, my Uncle Isaac taught me how to hack computer systems and my Second Cousin Kyle taught me who to fist fight" Travis said.

"Let's see" John said stepping in the ring, "come at me."

"Okay" Travis said throwing a punch at John who caught it then used his other hand and slammed it to Travis chest and sent him hitting ground.

"Faster! You need to get faster if you want to survive in this region."

"Alright then!" Travis growled charging at him again as John blocked all his swings then threw a punch that Travis dodge and swung a kick into John side.

"Not bad kid, let's keep going" John said.

Later that night Mackenzie returned to see Ginjer sitting on the rail around the ring with Luna down below laying down and watching closely as Travis and John trade punches and kicks.

"How long they been at it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Close to an hour" Ginjer said.

"Okay that's enough" John said as Travis panted, "Seems you may survive after all. You will gain some experience along the way but I have faith you will last."

"Thanks" Travis panted.

"Come on boys, there's a bathhouse and you two will need one" Mackenzie said.

Later that night Mackenzie stepped into the water with a relaxed sigh before spotting Ginjer in the water.

"The hell you doing?" Mackenzie growled.

"Bathing airhead" Ginjer said as Mackenzie eyes widen.

"So you are female...okay then."

"Told you all so" Ginjer said glancing at the wall to the boys side.

On the other side Travis sighed as he sat in the water then heard the doors open and looked to see through the steam a figure walk in and sat away from Travis in the water and with each step Travis heard the clinking of the dog tags around John neck before he sat in the water.

"You have any kids John?" Travis asked seeing the figure in the steam stir a little.

"No, never settled down. Always been on the move dragged into battle after battle. Besides I'm a soldier kid, born and raised to be nothing but that and maintain to keep the peace."

"That's no life to live John didn't you have anyone close?" Travis asked.

"I did once. Her name was Cortana she was my AI, I was to take care of her, we took care of each other."

"She was a program?" Travis asked.

"In someway she was but she was more than that. My duty as a soldier is to protect humanity whatever the cost."

"You make it sound like you all heartless machines, you're not a machine John your human like me" Travis said.

"...she said the same thing that's the third time someone said that to me" John said.

"About being human?" Travis said.

"I'm turning in the night, don't wait up" John said getting up and headed towards the exit just as Travis got a glimpse of the man army just dark brown hair a slight five of clock shadow and scars that covered parts of his body and his piercing cold blue eyes before he left the room.

"Odd fellow isn't he?" Mackenzie said.

"I like him" Travis said.

The next morning Travis went into town with Luna and Ginjer where he saw a little girl crying.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked.

"Some mean boys took my doll" she sniffed whipping her eyes.

"Show me where they are, I'll get your doll back" Travis said.

"You will? Thank you! Follow me!" she said.

"No problem" Travis said following her down the village to where some boys were laughing.

"Hey! Give me back my doll!" the girl yelled.

"You mean this one? Come get it short stuff" the boy said holding the doll above her.

"Give it back and I won't hurt you" Travis said as the boys all laughed.

"I would love to see you try" the boy said.

"Okay" Travis shrugged before punching the boy hard in the gut as he grunted bending over as Travis snatched the doll from his hand, "I warned you."

"You're dead!" the boy growled as Travis kicked him over then slammed his elbow in the second boy chest then glared at the third who flinched away.

"Boo!" Travis yelled as the boy screamed and ran off with the other two.

"That was brilliant! You showed those bullies!" the girl said as Travis handed her doll to her.

"No problem, see you around" Travis said watching her leave.

"What's on your mind Travis?" Ginjer asked.

"Just thinking about the future, I can't see past this storm" Travis said.

_"What kind of storm?"_ Luna asked.

"We gathered the heroes were sailing to ship out at sea then out of nowhere this storm hits and then this massive whirlpool forms and I can't see anything after that" Travis said.

"The outcome is up to you Travis" Ginjer said.

"How do you know?" Travis asked.

"I don't. I have faith you will change the future for the best like your father" Ginjer said.

"That is the most decent thing I have ever hear you say" Travis said.

"I know, don't expect me to say something like that again" Ginjer said.

"Someone help me!" a man yelled dragging in another person into the village.

"What happened?" Travis asked running up.

"We we're hunting and the dolt got to close to the Purple flowers!" the man said.

"Is there an antidote for it?" Travis asked.

"The roots of the purple flowers, I couldn't get near without them shooting me" the man said as John and Mackenzie approached.

"How long till the poison kills him" John asked.

"An hour at most" Mackenzie said.

"It be good to collect a few to make some antidotes for the journey" John said.

"We'll gather some of the flowers" Travis said heading into the jungles with the others.

"Is there a certain place to look for them?" John asked looking around.

"Nope" Mackenzie said pointing to one of the purple flowers near a tree.

"How do we get near it without it hitting us with a barb?" John asked.

"I have an idea" Travis said holding out his hand, "Time Control!"

Time then slowed down as Travis approached the flower and watch the flower shoot the barb in slow mention and used his sword to deflect it then took ahold of the flower and yanked it out of the ground and put it in his bag as time speed up and Mackenzie and John both flinched.

"That was fast kid" Mackenzie said.

"Let's pick a few more" Travis said.

Later they returned to the village as the doctor began to work on the antidote as Travis watch the man chop the stem of the flower and began to squeeze a clear substance into a vile and took a measurement before giving it to the man to drink.

"Okay we got seven vile" Mackenzie said finishing the last of their antidotes.

"Fetches for a good price eh, but you never know when one of those will come in handy" the doctor said.

"We'll keep that in mind" Travis said putting the vials into his bag.

"Travis! You ready?" John called standing at the gates with Mackenzie.

"Yeah I am!" Travis said running up to them and out the gates.

"Wait!" the doctor said.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"Would you all be so kind to escort me to the ruins? It's right next to the path to Silvervalley I would like to do some research there?"

"Look we don't have time to escort your ass and protect you from this jungle dangers" Mackenzie said.

"It's fine Mackenzie, if it's on the way there it won's kill us" Travis said.

"Oh thank you, the ruins you see are quite fascinating there lies a stone wall with an inscription of the Void."

"The void?" Travis said.

"Indeed, William Black was the only person to ever set foot in the void and no one knows of what lies in it or the creatures beyond it, this wall I believe will give me some insight on the Void."

"The hell is this void?" John asked.

"A dark malevolent place it's where the Court of Blades came from" the doctor said.

"It's also where the Crawler, Corrupter and Nightmare came from. I also believe it may be Skorm kingdom of Darkness" Travis said.

"Rubbish if you ask me" Mackenzie said.

"How can you say such a thing when it's been proven?" the doctor asked as they walked down the jungle path.

"First of the Court of Blades came out as Masks and only fueled their powers into human vessels they were all defeated easily by William Black so anything else from the void would surely be as weak."

"No it's not, there still evil out there and much stronger than you think" Travis said.

"Nothing scares me kid, not even death" Mackenzie said.

"Oi! Fancy pants! Why are you interested in the void?" Ginjer asked.

"I am a man of science, I wish to better understand our universe" the man said.

"Trust me the universe is pretty much figured out" John said.

"There it is" the doctor said pointing ahead to stone ruins of what could have been an old civilization.

"It's all falling apart" Travis said looking around before approaching a large mural of the Spire and a red gate way with figures trying to escape.

"The Void" Travis said touching the mural before grabbing his head when his head began to hurt, "AH!" Travis grunted.

"Travis?" John said as visions began to flash in Travis head.

"GAHHH!" Travis yelled as the pain grew worse and was forced into a vision.

In the vision Travis found himself in old ruins before looking up to see five figures then saw their shadows approaching him and seeing each shadow morph into a figure each with a different mask forming and with glowing red eyes.

**_"Death"_** one spoke as a massive arm reached out to him.

"No! Stay back! NOO!" Travis yelled as the vision changed standing in front of the Spire with a red sky with the wind blowing and seeing the gate to the Void next to the void and seeing red eyes beyond the gate.

**_"FREE ME!"_**

"No! Stop! Make it STOP!" Travis yelled gripping his head.

"Travis!" John voice echoed as everything went white and Travis found himself looking to the sky and John and Mackenzie looming over him.

"Wake up kid!" Ginjer yelled.

"Ugh! My head!" Travis grunted touching his pounding head.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Travis said getting up.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" Travis said getting up and heading down the path to their next destination.

_'I can't let Skorm get free, if that happens. Avo help us'_ Travis thought petting Luna head.

A.N. Please Review!


	10. The Arch of Sins

**_The Arch of Sins_**

"THE HELL YOU MEAN TRAVIS HERE?!" Rene yelled as she paced back a forth.

"He followed us Rene! I didn't tell him to!" Connor said.

"My baby somewhere out there in Avo knows what danger!" Rene said.

_"He's on the move again, he's heading to Silvervalley from the looks of it, that means the Jungles were nothing. He's fine Rene"_ Isaac said.

"For Seth sake I better find Travis unharmed!" Rene growled.

"Now this is interesting" Julie said reading an old book.

"What is it dear?" Jacob asked.

"The Sons of Darkness were the Crawler, Corrupter and Nightmare right?" Julie asked.

"Yes that is what we were told" Kyle said.

"Well the Corrupter had two generals on his side when he fought Gabriel the Temptress and the Devourer but those two were part of another group before they joined him" Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"The Void had several groups there was the Court of Blades the one Jack was from and the Temptress and Devourer were from the Arch of Sins a group of seven deities the five that remain are the Gratificator, Discontentress, Acquisitor, Vexator and Indolentor it is believed theses five serve under Skorm" Julie said.

"You mean they could be loose in the world? Why not make a move then?" Connor asked.

"They could be plotting something, whatever it is it can't be good" Julie said as they heard a loud alarm go off.

"The hell is that?" Kyle said heading outside with the others where people began to take shelter in their homes.

"What's happening?" Connor asked before seeing a massive boulder in the air flying at them.

"Force Push!" Julie yelled sending the boulder away from the village and ran to the rail to see down below the ridge, "oh no! Giants!"

"What?!" Connor said looking down the ridge to see the Giants down below each throwing boulders towards the village.

"Damn Giants are at it again!" a guard growled.

"Julie, Silver, Jacob you three stay up here and keep those boulders away from the village" Connor said drawing his sword.

"Got it" Jacob said charging for a Force Push spell with Silver and Julie.

"This will be fun" Madison said drawing a sword and headed down below with Kyle, Connor and Rene.

Down below the four heroes walked down the ridge as they saw the giants turn to them.

"Puny Heroes think you can pull one over on us!" one growled.

"Well we're defiantly smarter" Connor said.

"We're gonna grind your bones for our bread!"

"Bring it on! We love to see you try!" Kyle said.

"Smile!" Connor said holding out his hand, "Light!" he yelled blinding them with a bright flash of light.

"Rene!" Kyle said swinging his hammer as she jumped onto the end of the hammer.

"Now Kyle!" Rene yelled.

"RAHH!" Kyle yelled launching Rene in the air above the giants as she pulled out her two Dragon Stompers in her hands and began to fire down on the Giants as each roared and she landed on the shoulder of one.

"Little hero bitch!" he growled trying to swat her off but she moved jumped onto his head and began to shot down into his skull.

A Giant then roared and swung his fist down on Kyle as he held out his hands and caught the fist and sided back a bit and smirked throwing the giant fist down and jumped onto his arm and ran to its head and pulled out his hammer.

"That's not a hit! This is!" Kyle yelled smashing the end of the hammer into the Giant face and made it fall over.

Madison then rushed at another dodging his kick and took the end of her sword and slash at the back of its ankles at roared and fell over with her running up its back and plunging her sword into the back of its neck.

"Then that leaves one" Connor said approaching the last as the Giant Rene was shooting fell over and she, Kyle and Madison all stood ready to attack.

"Puny Heroes!" the giant growled as Connor held out his hands, "Shock-Blades!"

The spell then struck the Giant hitting him with a surge of electricity before he fell over and the heroes returned to the village.

"Okay now that we got that cleared-" Connor began before they heard a massive roar in the sky and the heroes all quickly looked to see from over the mountain a massive black dragon emerged.

"WHOA! It's huge!" Kyle said.

"Is that the same one we saw before?" Julie asked.

"No way that one was smaller this one huge!" Connor said as the dragon flew down the ridge and looked up at the heroes.

**_"Meyz Hun. Zu'u yah wah tinvaak voth hin het"_** the dragon spoke in a unclear language.

"What did he say Silver?" Connor asked.

"I didn't make out any of that!" Silver said.

"What language is that?" Connor asked.

"Language? Connor all we heard was growls" Kyle said.

"But I could have sworn...I know he spoke in some language" Connor said.

"Hmm maybe this is an effect with your Ancestor battle with the Dragon version of Jack of Blades?" Jacob said.

"Then wouldn't I hear something?" Kyle asked.

"It could have been an effect of his ancestor entering the Archon Folly. Although it is just a hunch" Jacob said.

"I think he wants to speak to you Connor" Silver said.

"No way in hell I am letting you go down there alone" Rene said.

"I'll be fine" Connor said heading down watching the dragon seeing he was also starting at Connor with an intense stare.

**_"Kendov nol faal sizaan junaar do Albion. Mu fin Dovah lost saraan hin sos daal"_** the dragon spoke.

"I'm sorry I can't understand" Connor said as the dragon chuckled.

**_"You have his blood running in your vains but you still do not understand us? How long has your bloodline been separated from our Albion."_**

"Close to five hundred years I think maybe more? Seven hundred I would guess."

**_"We the Dovah fear and respect the blood of your ancestor. He is the mightiest of all, we cannot allow the deity to escape his prion here on earth, the key they seek lies in the Archon's Ruins we the Dovah cannot go near, the Arch have arrived on the mainland. Some Dovah will try to stop you but some will be allies."_**

"The Arch of Sins here?" Connor asked.

**_"Their presence is sensed by all the creatures of this land. I fear your power alone is not enough."_**

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

**_"My name is of no importance, I sense there are three in this land with the blood of William Black."_**

"Yeah I heard his Great-granddaughter still around and my own son came here on his own" Connor said.

**_"You wield the sword Avo's Tear but it's sister and brother still are in the world, the one they call Jessica wields Avo's Might so your child must find Avo's Lamentation."_**

"Would all three weapons be enough?" Connor asked.

**_"No, I am not sure if the power we Dovah can give would be enough."_**

"Gift?" Connor said as the dragon slammed it's foot down on Connor chest and pressed him into the ground, "THE HELL?!"

"Connor!" Kyle yelled running down towards the ridge with the others.

**_"Spirit of the Dovah"_** the dragon spoke leaning in close to Connor face then breathed out a glowing blue light into Connor mouth then moved back as Connor body began to glow and lifted off the ground.

"RAHH!" Connor yelled before landing on the ground and began to look himself over.

**_"We the Dovah can bestow gifts to the mortal humans. This is the Spirit of the Dovah, it enhances your Will to a new brink of power along with your Strength and Skill."_**

"Whoa" Connor said forming an Inferno ball in his hand as it glow blue with intense power.

**_"Even if you could defeat a Dovah in the past now you have the power to maybe defeat most of the Arch of Sins. I will be watching"_** the dragon said before flying off.

"What did he do?" Silver asked.

"Made me a little stronger" Connor said.

"Hmm that was very interesting to see though, but being a little stronger may or may not be enough to help us stop whatever trying to escape the Void" Jacob said as he noticed the sky quickly filling up with black clouds and darkening the area.

"The hell is that?" Kyle asked as Silver fur began to stick up and he growled.

"What do you sense Silver?" Rene asked.

"Five of them! I don't know what they are but they just landed on shore and I don't like what I am feeling!" Silver growled.

"I sense something too, it's evil that I can tell" Julie said.

"We better get moving" Connor said.

"Where do we go next?" Kyle asked.

"Outside this ridge is Pinevale" Rene said as they saw heard five roars in the distance.

"What the bloody hell?!" Jacob said as a wind hit them as they saw small speck of black tar flying past them.

"What is this stuff?" Julie said touching one of the tar as it burnt her finger, "AW! Don't touch it!"

"Oh my god" Rene said looking down the ridge as the others looked to see a black tar like substance engulfing the area and attack some giants as they saw the tar Corrupting the beasts.

"What is that stuff?!" Connor yelled.

"The Corruption" a man spoke as the heroes spun to see a man dressed very sloppy with messy brown hair.

"How do you know?" Kyle said as Silver barked at the man.

"Don't be fooled! He's one of them! This Corruption tied to him!" Silver growled.

"A talking mutt, how original" the man said scratching at his face removing some of the skin on his face as the others saw under the skin was something else moving around.

"Your with the Arch of Sins!" Connor growled drawing his sword.

"Ding ding we have a winner! I am the Indolentor" he said before yawning.

"He's represents Sloth" Julie said.

"The others have tasked me with destroying your numbers so let's play!" Indolentor smirked as red vines spread from under him and covered the ground and buildings destroying the trees as they felt the city move a bit.

"Uh no" Kyle said.

"The tree this city sits on is strong, in a matter of thirty minutes the tree will rot and this town will fall" the Indolentor said as his body began to crack and misshapen before falling over the edge, "**_haha! It's been a long time since I had some fun!"_**

"What is his true form?" Kyle asked.

**_"All is born from darkness and all dies in darkness! BWHAHA!"_** The Indolentor laughed as one massive hand grabbed the edge followed by another as a hooded creature with a mask emerged.

(I have finished his look so your imagination can follow. Check out my DeviantArt account and you'll find him in my gallery.)

"He goes by another name" Julie said.

"What?" Rene asked.

"The Sandman of Death."

**_"I shall grant you blissful slumber for eternity!"_**

"How the bloody hell we fight that thing?!" Kyle growled pulling out his hammer.

"Like any enemy we've faced before!" Madison said drawing a sword.

"Inferno!" Julie yelled firing the spell.

"Shock!" Silver yelled firing the spell after hers as the two hit the Indolentor as they saw the spells have no effect as he laughed.

"What the hell?!" Connor growled as the Indolentor held his hand under the hourglass embedded in his chest and poured sand in his hand before throwing over the heroes.

"Sand?" Jacob said before his vision began to blur and all the heroes began to feel their eyelids getting heavier.

"It's his powers..." Julie said before falling over asleep.

"Shit" Kyle said falling over followed by Madison, Rene, Jacob, Silver then Connor falling to his knees as the vision of the Indolentor began to blur.

**_"Hahah, sleep now heroes I will find what makes your tick"_** The Indolentor laughed as **_Connor fell over, _**"let's see what your dreaming of hero" he said grabbing Connor head.

"AHHH!" Connor cried out from the Indolentor forcing himself into Connor dreams.

In Connor dreams he found himself standing on a bridge leading to Brightwall before he turned to see Travis and Hope on the other side of the bridge.

"Dad!" Travis waved running towards him with Hope.

"Kids?" Connor said before everything went red around him and both his children vanished, "KIDS!"

**_"HAHAHA!"_** the Indolentor voice echoed as both ends to the bridge shattered and Connor found himself trapped as he turned around to see the Indolentor rising next to the bridge, **_"so that child is the Seer? He should be easy to hunt down."_**

"You stay the hell away from my kids!" Connor yelled drawing his sword.

**_"Let's see your strength hero"_** the Indolentor said.

"Shock-Blades!" Connor yelled launching the spell at the Indolentor seeing the spell hit but not harm him as the Indolentor swung his massive arm and smacked Connor across the bridge and almost off the edge.

"Ngh!" he grunted getting up as the Indolentor laughed.

**_"Your spells are weak against me boy" _**the Indolentor spoke.

"Is that so?" Connor growled pointing his sword, "then I guess I will have to try other means to beat you!"

**_"Hahaha! Let's see it then!"_** the Indolentor said swinging again as Connor swung his sword and tried to stab it into the Indolentor hand only to get smacked and skid across the bridge again, **_"you're no match for me boy."_**

"We'll see!" Connor growled before noticing the hourglass imbedded in the Indolentor chest, "Force Push-Light!" Connor yelled hitting the hourglass.

**_"GAHH!"_** The Indolentor roared grabbing the hourglass and outside the dream the Indolentor jumped back before grabbing Connor head again.

"AHHHH!" Connor cried out again finding himself back in the dream with the Indolentor.

**_ "Foolish boy you've angered me!"_** the Indolentor yelled grabbing the end of the bridge and pushed it down making it tilt as Connor ended up sliding down and stabbed his sword to stop himself from reaching the Indolentor who began to roar loudly "**_RAAAHHHH!"_**

"NGH!" Connor grunted feeling his ears about to burst as he looked to the Indolentor hourglass and launched himself off the bridge and at his chest, "LIGHT!" he yelled slamming his hands down on the hourglass with the spell feeling it crack.

**_"GAAAAAAAHHHH!"_** The Indolentor yelled being sent flying off Connor body gripping his chest as Connor groaned and awoke getting off the ground and glared at the Indolentor.

"Had enough?!" Connor growled.

**_"DON'T TEST ME!"_** The Indolentor growled before looking to the sky to see the cloud starting to clear up, **_"this is not over yet hero! I'll settle the score when the sun not here to protect you!"_** he growled before flying off.

"Ugh! The hell happened?" Kyle groaned waking up.

"He's gone for now, we gotta go now" Connor said.

A.N. Please Review


	11. Silver Valley Canyons

**_Silver Valley Canyons_**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and those of unspecified genders, welcome to Silver Valley Canyons, if we just keep moving this way we'll reach the Opar Village soon" Mackenzie said.

"Wow this is a big as Albion Gigantic Canyons" Connor said.

"That is a terrible name" John said.

"Dad been considering renaming it the Grand Canyon" Travis said.

"The Grand Canyon? Don't be ridiculous, what so grand about a giant crack in the earth?" Mackenzie said.

"It's hot" Ginjer said ridding on Luna back fanning herself.

_"I swear if this garden decoration not off in the next few second Travis it's losing a leg!"_ Luna thought before her ears perked up and she looked in all directions.

"What is it Luna?" Travis asked before feeling a shaking on the ground.

"What is that?" John asked as Travis looked behind them and from on top of a cliff and coming down a hill Travis saw a stampede of Hobbes ridding bulls coming at them.

"STAMPEDE!" Travis yelled.

"RUN!" Mackenzie yelled as the heroes quickly began to run with the stampede beginning to approach.

"They'll trample us!" Ginjer yelled hanging onto Luna fur for dear life.

"There! The caves!" John yelled pointing to a nearby cave entrance.

"Move it!" Mackenzie yelled running in followed by Luna and Ginjer then John and Travis narrowly made it jumping in and being pulled in by John as the heard ran past the cave entrance.

"That was too close" Mackenzie panted.

"No kidding" John said as Travis looked ahead in the cave to the darkness and narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw faint eyes watching them.

"Is this the Silver Valley Caves?" John asked.

"Yep, stay close to the entrance guys" Mackenzie said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Rumor has it there is a powerful Descenter in this cave" Mackenzie said.

"A what?" Ginjer asked.

"Descenter, men that were tampered with darkness and turned into these bat-humanoid things, they can't walk out in the sun or they die but when the sun goes down they come out from whatever hole they crawled in and hunt anything with blood in them" Mackenzie said.

"They drink blood?" Travis asked.

"That and only that, they need it to survive I guess, some even have the ability to fly. Trust me you do not wanna end up being bit by one of them and left alive" Mackenzie said.

"Why?" John asked.

"If you get bit by one you turn into one, same thing with Balverines they bite others to double their numbers but the two hate each other Balverines and Descenters are eternal enemies fighting for territories" Mackenzie said.

"I've yet to see these Balverines either" John said.

"Be lucky about that, they're super strong, super vicious and super-fast" Mackenzie said.

"Okay they're gone" Travis said seeing the heard gone as the other left the cave and he looked back into the cave to see the faint eyes watching him before dropping a card and leaving.

After the heroes moved down the Canyon a figure in the cave picked up the card and looked at Knight Card from Travis Tarot cards.

Later that day the heroes reached Opar Village a small village bustling with lively villagers.

"Let's check into a tavern for the night" John said.

"Sounds like a plan" Travis said.

"I swear I'm not mad I saw him with my own eyes!" a man said in the bar in the tavern they walked in.

"I think you had way too many Jack" the bar man said.

"We all know he walks the town at night!" Jack said.

"What all this about?" Mackenzie asked.

"The Black Descenter been spotted again! I saw him with my own eyes he was walking down the street cloaked in black knight armor and wield a massive battle ax!" Jack said.

"Is this that powerful Descenter you mentioned earlier Mackenzie?" Ginjer asked.

"Would seem the rumors are spreading more and more about what or who it is" Mackenzie said.

"No one knows who or what he is, it is said he is not of this world. Walks the streets at the dead of night and just when you think he will leave you hear the scream of something dying and no blood is left over the next morning or a body!" Jack said.

"Is he a knight of some kind?" Travis asked.

"No one knows, they say he was a knight in a past life but now walks in the darkness hunting for victims to suck them dry of their blood!" Jack said.

Later the heroes checked into rooms as Travis and John went into their shared room while Mackenzie got her own next door.

"I found the next hero" Travis said.

"Who?" John asked.

"The Knight, I saw him in the cave. He was watching us, I could see his eyes but I know it was the hero from my visions. The same hero from these rumors" Travis said.

"So is he a Descenter?" John asked.

"I don't know, the visions are not clear yet all I know is he lives in solitude in the caves for some reason but I am not sure what" Travis said.

"A bit risky, we don't know what he's like. Mackenzie already unpredictable" John said.

"I heard that!" Mackenzie yelled from the other side of the wall.

"I'll go on my own" Travis said loading up his gear.

"The hell you are" John said.

"It's best if I do John, I know this hero is timed around others so if he see your or Mackenzie he might refuse to help us so I wanna see him first."

"Well you not going all the way there by yourself" John said.

"I got Luna to back me up, besides if I need help you'll know" Travis said leaving.

Later that night Travis returned to Silver Valley Canyon and approached the cave entrance and looked into the dark cave.

_"I don't like this"_ Luna thought.

"It will be okay Luna" Travis said holding out his hand, "Light" he spoke creating a light in his hand and began to enter the cave.

"It's so dark in here" Travis said looking around hearing the faint drops of water coming from the roof as he went deeper into the cave and stopped at what looked like a crawl space and got down and peeked in to see a tunnel and something down below it.

"Hello?" Travis said as a pale Descenter down below growled looking up and began to quickly crawl up the tunnel, "SHIT!" Travis said falling back and was about to reach for his sword but a hand covered his mouth and killed his light spell leaving them in darkness.

It took a few seconds for Travis eyes to adjust but when it did he could see the Descenter looking around growling and moved deeper into the cave as Travis tried to see who was covering his mouth but the man held his head still and when the Descenter was gone the hand moved from his mouth and Travis turned to see the man walking away.

"Wait" Travis said as the man pointed the blade of his ax to Travis as Luna growled.

_"I'll take care of him!"_ Luna growled.

"No it's okay Luna I got this" Travis said still not able to see the man in the dark only the glimmer of the ax, "Light" Travis said forming the spell as the man grunted and backed away and around the corner.

"Kill the light" the man said.

"But..." Travis said before turning off the light and the man came out from around the corner.

"You dropped this on purpose, I'm no expert but this is a tarot card. A knight I would guess why you leave it?" the man asked holding up the card.

"Because I'm a Seer" Travis said.

"Really? Why did you come here alone?" the man asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come out if John and Mackenzie were with me" Travis said.

"I still wouldn't have if you hadn't gotten close to their nest" the man said walking away as Travis followed.

"I don't understand are you a Descenter too?" Travis asked as the man chuckled.

"No, I'm human."

"I don't know many human who don't like a little light" Travis said as he saw the man climb up into a hole in the roof as Travis followed carrying Luna and found a little makeshift room as the man moved a large rock over the hole to keep out any unwanted guest.

Looking around Travis noticed fur pelts used for bedding, some canteens filled with water and some food clearly collected from the village looking up Travis could see a small hole allowing moon light in and could see the man sitting away from him.

The man had long jet black hair he had tied in a ponytail, a scar on his cheek and his eyes pale and wearing all black knight armor.

"Your eyes" Travis said.

"An effect from living in the caves darkness for so long" the man said.

"My name Travis I come from across Albion, my father needs help. An evil is coming and I am afraid he won't be enough to stop it. I had a vision that if I gathered certain heroes we may have a chance, your one of them the Knight."

"A little young to be recruiting heroes" the man said.

"Well my parents don't know I came here, in fact when they find out I will be grounded for years but that's not what is important, Albion needs us needs heroes and I know your one of them" Travis said as the man chuckled.

"Fairytales kid, heroes don't exist."

"Then why do you protect the village then? You keep the Descenters from hurting people" Travis said.

"So you are a Seer? Look protecting them is just a hobby" the man said.

"Don't you want to see the world?" Travis asked.

"I can't kid, my eyes are meant for darkness only."

"These can help" Travis said holding out sunglasses as the man took them.

"The lenses are dark?"

"Sunglasses, they can help you travel by day with us" Travis said.

"When did I agree to join you on this quest for glory or whatever your goals are?"

"Please? I don't want Albion to get destroyed my nightmares been getting worse Skorm will show nothing mercy, I don't wanna see my parents slaughtered."

"You're protecting your parents?"

"They're here too, in this part of Albion making their way to the Archon's Ruins I can sense the Arch of Sins have arrived too, they're trying to stop us" Travis said.

"I have noticed the beasts of the world acting odd" the man said.

"They know the end may come if no one stands up to defend Albion" Travis said.

"Say I do join? What is there for me? If I leave the village if defenseless against those Descenters.

"Silver Nitrate Lanterns" Travis smiled.

"Silver Nitrate?" the man repeated.

"You see Balveriens hate the stuff it can kill them and I know Descenters do too so light Silver Nitrate around the village every night and they will be safe" Travis said.

"Sounds like it could work."

"What's your name?" Travis asked.

"Jericho."

"Will you help me?" Travis asked and before Jericho answer they heard roars of Descenters echoing in the cave.

"That's not good" Jericho said getting up.

"What are they doing?" Travis asked.

"Not sure" Jericho said opening the exit back up and climbed down.

"_That sound like a gathering call"_ Luna thought.

"For what?" Travis asked following after Jericho into the darkness.

Going into the darkness Travis held onto the cape on Jericho back so he wouldn't get separated.

"Thirsty!" they heard a husky voice hiss as Jericho looked around the corner to several Descenters gathered around a glowing crystal ball.

"In time brothers! We'll feed on the neck of those village whelps!" another hissed.

"They can talk?" Travis whispered.

"Shh!" Jericho shushed before looking back to see all the Descenters gone, "shit."

"Where they go?" Travis said before looking up to the roof of the cave to see one looking back at him before it hissed and jumoed down at him as Travis use his sword to slice its head off and watched the body quickly disintegrate to ash.

"Now we run" Jericho said as they ran back hearing the roars and clicks of the Descenters.

"They're surrounding us!" Travis growled hearing the Descenters circling them.

"I hope you can fight then" Jericho said pulling out his ax.

"I can handle this, close your eyes" Travis said.

"Why?" Jericho said seeing Travis forming two light spells in his hands before he looked away and closed his eyes.

"LIGHT!" Travis yelled slamming the spells together and creating a big bright flash turning all the Descenters nearby to ash.

"Whoa..." Jericho said looking around, "that's some interesting Will spells kid."

"So will you join the fight to save Albion?" Travis asked.

"I'll stick around, I am not promising anything" Jericho said.

Later that night Travis was helping set up Silver Nitrate lanterns around the village as he saw Jericho in the shadows leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Not much of a social bloke is he?" Mackenzie asked.

"He'll open up in time" Travis said.

"Who came up with this idea? Silver Nitrate would have been so helpful when my crew camped out looking for treasure" Mackenzie said.

"A village in Silverpines, the Hero of Brightwall learned about it during a mission from the people in the village and so they set up Silver Nitrates in hiking trails, around villages and cities close to forest regions. Tricky part is it must be relit every night" Travis said.

"So these Balverines and Descenters have a silver allergy?" John asked.

"It's deadly to them, it's their poison" Jericho said.

"Ah so he talks, so Jericho was it? Why are you hiding?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm not hiding" he said putting on Travis sunglasses and stepped out, "they only help a little bit kid."

"Sorry" Travis said.

"It's fine I guess it something one has to get used to" Jericho said.

"What's next?" John asked.

"Well we got a few quests we can do here before we leave" Travis said.

"Then from here is the Hollow Desert" Mackenzie said.

"What's there?" John asked.

"Except for endless miles of desert in the hot sun with all kinds of enemies around it's a death trap" Jericho said.

"We need to cross it to reach the next hero in Northcliff" Travis said.

"Then we got our next destination mapped out" John said.

A.N. Please Review


	12. Pinevale

**_Pinevale_**

"So this is Pinevale?" Kyle said entering the small village in Pinevale.

"Reminds me of Oakvale a bit" Connor said looking at the farmland.

_"Actually they are kind of the same, from what I've learned Pinevale is the center of the trade system here in this part of Albion, they grow and sell their goods all across Albion"_ Isaac said.

"What about bandits?" Madison asked.

_"Actually instead of guards protecting them they have some kind of knight system. Just beyond that hill is a temple, it looks like a school that train warriors into a knighthood you should check it out when you get the time."_

"Sounds like something we should look into" Connor said.

"Nah you and Silver can check that place out I see a pub with my name on it" Kyle said.

"I better make sure he doesn't start any bar fight" Madison said following Kyle.

"While they do that I think I will survey the area I bet we hadn't seen the last of that Indolentor" Jacob said.

"Julie can come with me, we need to restock on our supplies" Rene said.

"Looks like it's just you and I again Silver, let's check out that temple" Connor said.

"Sound fun" Silver said as they headed up the hill towards the temple.

"Hmmm" Silver said sniffing the ground.

"What's up dog?" Connor asked.

"The soil it's kind of like the one at the Temple of Light at Oakvale" Silver said.

"You mean because of the Golden Oak?" Connor asked.

"Yeah the tree made the earth fertile and air fresh I am picking up the same vibe here" Silver said.

"Maybe there another Golden Oak-" Connor began before spotting a massive Golden Oak Tree in the center of the Temple, "it's bigger than the one in Oakvale!"

"Where are the knights?" Silver said as Connor picked up movement and in a blink of an eye pulled out his sword and blocked the swing from an armored knight sword.

"Force Push!" Connor yelled sending the knight flying away from him as knights surrounded them and Connor pointed his sword and powered an Inferno spell in the other and down below Silver growled and power a spell in his mouth.

"Wait!" a man yelled and from the temple doors a very elderly man slowly came down the stairs with a cane as Connor ran up and caught the man from falling.

"Easy there, I got you" Connor smiled.

The man looked at Connor and saw a flash of another hero before it reverted to Connor again, "William?"

"William? No my name is Connor Lionheart, Silve rand I didn't mean to intrude here you see...well it's a long story" Connor said.

"I see it, his blood runs in your veins" the man said touching the Will marking on Connor arm.

"You mean William Black? Yes he's my ancestor from what I understand" Connor said.

"It's been so long since I last seen our monarch."

"You knew William Black?" Connor asked as the man chuckled.

"I was his teacher" he said gesturing to the other knights to go about their business.

"What is this place?" Connor asked.

"This is the Temple of Avo's Knights. Many generations we trained warriors to defend the people of Albions from the evils that lurk in this world but when the Court of Blades came the temple lost many and all seemed lost until that man step foot in the crumbling walls of this black. William Black, he possessed a power unlike any I've seen he lived down in the village below you see, he protected it when the knights fell and the world suffered the Court Evil. He amazed the simple village folk with what we call Will now, he was determined to destroy the Court so he came to me, I warned him about it but I lead him to a tome then without warning he was suddenly transported from Albion into the Void. There he met Jack, who sat on a throne surrounded by ghastly figures. Jack tried to enslave William with the power of an ornate sword, but William fought back and managed to steal the sword before escaping the netherworld. Back in Albion the sword spoke to William. It called itself the Sword of Aeons, and it promised to help him defeat the Court, but only if William offered his soul in bondage. With the Sword of Aeons, William set off to find the Court" the elder said leading Connor into the Temple and toward a mural of William Black fighting the Court of Blades.

"What happened then?" Connor asked.

"William scaled the peak of Ruon, Albion's highest mountain and challenged the Court to combat. The Knight of Blades appeared first, and, wielding the Sword of Aeons, William destroyed him completely then Jack of Blades came and they fiercely stuck at one another until William broke Jack's body" he spoke.

"I know what happened with him, he was not destroyed Jack's slimy soul escaped and took refuge in his mask and waited till the Hero of Oakvale defeated him" Connor said.

"You must tell me more of what happened over the years but with both the Jack and Knight of Blades defeated the Queen of Blades was the last to face William. For weeks their battle raged across Albion. Mountains were raised and valleys were formed by their mighty blows. At last, William slew the Queen and freed the people from their yoke. They acclaimed William as their Archon."

"Then he was infected?" Connor said.

"Indeed without an enemy to vanquish, the Archons grew petty and cruel. They called themselves Heroes and used their powers of Will to terrorize the people. The first Archon might have stopped them, but his battle with the Queen and his time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness. To combat this illness, he returned to the Void and cast it from his body, fearing that it would one day control him and use him to rule Albion and twist it to the dark wishes of the Void. William successfully managed to cast out most of this illness."

"And because of that it became a creature called the Corruption" Connor said.

"With remnants of the disease still decaying him, William wrapped his body in golden mail and a royal blue cloak before vanishing, never seen again" the man said.

"Who built the first spire?" Connor asked.

"William grandson constructed a great tower that stretched thousands of feet into the sky. This tower was named the Spire, and it had the power to concentrate all of Albion's Will into a single area. This caused a rift to open between the Void and Albion, a rift through which a beast calling himself the Crawler, the Corruptor's chief lieutenant, attempted to invade Albion through. Three Heroes, Stone, Sol, and Blaze responded by combining their power and targeting the Spire. Though they managed to imprison the Crawler within Shadelight dungeon in Aurora, the explosion also destroyed the Old Kingdom, wiping out the rest of Albion" the man said.

"That's not what happen" Connor said.

"What did happen?" the man asked.

"The explosion didn't destroy rest of Albion it hid all of this empire away for close to 1000 years what felt like a year or two was way longer for my side of the kingdom were in a new age that would blow your minds" Connor said.

"So much time passed then, are you the Archon of your region?" the man asked.

"We actually used another word. I'm King of Bowerstone and I fear something after whatever passed Glacier Valley" Connor said.

"The ruins of William Black Kingdom we call it the Archon's Ruins. After the Spire exploded destruction fell upon the William Black kingdom the heroes there at the time destoyred with the rest and what used to be a great city became covered in ice and snow and became what you call Glacier Valley, guarding the Archon's Ruins. No man can pass the cold storm to reach the ruins so no man know what's become of it."

Whatever there an evil come to Albion and we think it's after something there, what do you know could be at the ruins?" Connor asked.

"The key!" the man gasped rushing over to a desk covered in scrolls and began to search for something.

"Key? What key?" Connor asked.

"Long before the Court showed it vase there is a legend, Skorm and Avo two deities that battled for Albion fate, with the help of might heroes Avo sealed Skorm away in a prison and cast it into the sea. He entrusted the heroes with safe guarding the key the was placed in a mechanism by the heroes design, this device holds the keys and requires seven keys to open, those keys are scattered across Albion" the man said showing a diagram of the device.

"Those keys are masks?" Connor said looking at the devices.

"Indeed the heroes created a way so that no man shall ever open the device, each mask possess an important trait, what that trait is I do not know" the man said.

"There is no way our enemies could have collected the keys have they?" Connor asked.

"I pray to Avo they have not" the elder said.

"Then we need to get there and keep them from reaching this mechanism" Connor said.

"If you truly are an Archon's descendant then there is something our temple can offer" the man said.

"What is it?" Connor asked as the man pointed to the oak tree.

"Under the tree is a passage to our saccade cave, within it lays old tomes some of which were left behind by William himself his other living relative already come and learned its secrets now it's time for you as well."

"Come on Silver let's see what's down there" Connor said approaching the tree and opened a hatch in the side of it and looked to see stairs leading into darkness.

"I bet Hollow Men" Silver said.

"Hobbes" Connor said holding out his hand, "light" he said creating the spell in his hand and lead them in.

Down the steps Connor walked down a cave passage till he reached a large room where the roots layered the walls and a collection of bookshelves were covering the room.

"So these are the tomes" Connor said picking up on and unrolled it before frowning.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"It's written in another language."

"Well that's not useful to us" Silver said.

"Hold on" Connor said approaching a single tome with a polishing aura, "yeah that scream magic."

"What do you think it does?" Silver asked sniffing the tome.

"Only one way to find out" Connor said picking it up and began to read it before it glowed brightly in his hand and Connor was sucked into the tome itself with Silver.

"AHHHHH!" Connor and Silver screamed before they ended up slamming hard onto a stone walkway.

"...what the hell man?" Silver groaned.

"Ow ow ow!" Connor groaned rubbing his neck and looked around to see they were in an empty alley.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"One way to find out" Connor said leaving the alley with Silver to see they stood in a large ancient kingdom and the castle stood a few feet away.

"Do you think this is the Archon's Kingdom?" Silver asked.

"Or it could be a memory, I bet that tome works just like that Snowglobe we got" Connor said.

"So there could be spirits here?" Silver asked.

"Maybe but if that Jessica person was here first she may have broken any curse on this place" Connor said.

"Not a curse" a woman spoke as the two turned to see a maid, "memories."

"Memories?" Connor repeated.

"Yes, the people here are nothing but fragments, memories of those passed and moved onto the next life" she said.

"What are we here for then?" Connor asked.

"To learn" the woman said walking away.

"To learn what?" Silver said as they walked out and spotted at the top of the stairs a man with long black hair and bear with blue eyes and will marks on his face wearing royal robes enter the castle.

"Was that William?" Connor said as they ran up the stairs after him.

Entering the castle they felt the ground shake as they saw the memories of people running in fear in all directions.

"Connor!" Silver said as they looked out the doors to see in the distance a light approaching.

"What the hell is that?!" Connor said as the light went of the castle and when the white vanished the castle remained but its people were gone.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"The Spire first explosion" a man spoke as they turned to see William black.

"William Black" Connor said seeing the uncanny resemblances between the two.

"Not quite, this is what he used to be" William said walking down the steps with Connor and Silver following.

"William the Arch of Sins plots against Albion, they are after they key to Skorm prison" Connor said.

"Of course they are they seek to release Skorm and allow him to finish what he sought so long ago" William spoke.

"How do we fight a God William? You can't kill a god can you?" Connor asked.

"A god has his limits too, even I have no answer to slay a god, but Avo did" William said.

"How?" Silver asked as William held up three fingers.

"He divided his powers into three objects, weapons that can harm the god if these relics were to be rejoined the power of a god would lie in your hands" William spoke.

"Relics? I don't understand what are they?" Connor asked.

"You'll know when the time comes" William said.

"The Arch of Sins, none of my magic or attacks seemed to affect them what give?" Connor asked.

"Those from the void have a sort of protective essences on their bodies, Corruption but it can be burned easy with a strong enough light" William said.

"That Indolentor guy mentioned something about the sun and returning when it's gone down" Connor said.

"Some of the Arch of Sins have sensitive weak points on their bodies and some do not, find weak points and exploit them, use whatever means you can to defeat them" William said.

"So if I powered my Light spell to its max level" Connor said.

"You can harm the Arch of Sins, but they will not stand idly by and allow you to do so, you must be smart, fast and resourceful" William said.

"Anything else you can give me?" Connor asked.

"All I can offer you now is one more word of caution, some fights can't be won alone, some sacrifices should be made but always look for a way to overcome it all. Now I have a question for you, what do you fight for? Vengeance? Honor? To protect? To destroy? What is the path you chosen?"

"At first I fought just save my sister, then in a flash it ended up turning to seeking revenge? Somewhere down this road I walked I chose my family, my friends and family and all the citizens of Albion, I fight to protect them and I will die before I allow evil to take it away."

"Words spoken from a true hero of Albion, may Avo radiances protect you my friend" William said as he headed towards gates and his outfit turned to that of blue and gold before vanishing.

"So we have a way to kill Skorm then?" Silver said.

"Let's hope it won't have to come down to that, we can't let his prison be opened" Connor said.

Later that night Connor entered the town but quickly felt something hit his body as he felt his body begin to tire and yawned loudly.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Connor asked yawning again before looking ahead into the town to see all his friends lying on the ground out cold along with the rest of the village people.

"W-what...what...is this?" Silver said trying to keep on his four feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Indolentor spoke as the two saw the man leave the tavern with a wine glass in his hand.

"You...you...what?" Connor asked falling to his knees as his vision began to blur and the Indolentor approached.

"Night has fallen, now you can see my true powers hero, sleep your weary head on the ground you lie and enter my Dream Realm for all eternity" the Indolentor smirked as Connor blacked out along with Silver.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. The Indolentor

**_The Indolentor_**

"Ugh...what the hell?" Connor groaned getting off the ground before looking around to see he was in Bowerstone Castle, "the castle? But...how did I-?"

"Father!" Travis voice called as Connor looked over to see Travis running up to him.

"Your back! How was your adventures?" Travis asked.

"Travis...no" Connor said taking a step back, "this isn't right."

"What's wrong father? Are you okay?" Travis asked.

"You're not my son" Connor said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm your son, you been acting very funny since you came back from the new country" Travis said as Connor formed a light spell in his hand.

"If you are who you say you are then this won't hurt! LIGHT!" Connor said hitting the creature with the light as it screeched and in the place where Travis stood was a creature with long arms with claws and wore a mask like the creatures of the Void.

"Thought to fool me huh? Get out of my way!" Connor yelled stabbing his sword into the creature as the castle around him vanished and he fell from the air and onto a platform and looked to see he was on a Cullis Gate like device but with eight circles around it seven on the outside and on in the center and in the seven were crystals floating above each circle and where Connor stood was a shattered crystal.

"What the hell is this?" Connor said approaching another crystal and in it saw Kyle asleep inside "Kyle?!" Connor gasped seeing all his friends captured in each crystal.

"Hold on!" Connor said pulling out his sword and prepared to swing.

"Don't!" a man said as Connor saw a villager.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"If you shatter their dream crystals they'll die" the man said.

"How do you know that?" Connor asked.

"Because the demon called the Indolentor stole my body and been using it to walk in the day, I've seen all he's done" the man said.

"How do I free them then?" Connor asked.

"You were able to overcome the illusions of the dreams the Indolentor placed now it's up to your friends to do the same or you can try and enter their dreams."

"Enter the dreams huh?" Connor said touching one of the crystals, "how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you're the Will User" the man said.

"Gee thanks for your helpful advice" Connor said sarcastically before closing his eyes and focusing his thoughts on the crystal then found himself standing in the Crucible Arena first room, "oh so it was that easy...Kyle! Where are you?!"

"RAHH!" Kyle yelled coming from above with his hammer swining at Connor.

"WHOA!" Connor yelled dodging as the hammer smashing where he was previously standing and Kyle looked over to him wearing his Iron Mask from the old days, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"That's the point" Kyle said pointing his hammer.

"Uh Kyle it's me, Connor? Your cousin? WE BLOODY SAVED ALBION TOGETHER!" Connor said.

"The bloody hell you talking about? I don't have a cousin" Kyle said.

"Uh yeah you do, Kyle none of this is real! It's a dream! An illusion! Now snap out of it before Madison finds out and kicks your ass!" Connor said.

"Madison...I know that name. Ugh my head feels like someone bashed my skull with my own hammer" Kyle groaned gripping his head.

_"__What are you waiting for Iron Fist! Slay your opponent to move onto the next round!"_ the voice of the voice announcer Wolf Fang yelled.

_"__Yeah slay him! Thousands are watching_!" Charlie said.

"Come on Kyle even you're not stupid enough to fall for this trick" Connor said.

"Ugh I can't think straight!" Kyle growled throwing off his mask.

_"__Kill him!"_ Charlie yelled as Connor pulled out a gun and fired at the two announcers and shot one in the head as the two turned into the mask creatures from before.

"They're not Harbingers these are something else from the void" Connor said.

"You creature thought I'd let you live after toying with my mind huh?" Kyle said with a dark aura, "NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY VENGEFUL STRENGTH!" Kyle yelled charging at them with his hammer.

Connor than cautiously took a step back watching and cringing with each swing of Kyle hammer and hearing every bone of the creatures breaking and their hisses before smashing their skulls and Kyle let out a sigh.

"Never piss of a guy with a huge war hammer" Kyle sighed before Connor notice he was starting to fade.

"Kyle! You're fading!" Connor said approaching.

"Huh? What the-?! Connor, where are you going?" Kyle asked before vanishing.

Connor world then shifted before ending up back on the device and watched Kyle crystal shatter.

"What happened to Kyle?" Connor asked the villager.

"My guess he's free now but this Dream Realm is like a maze he could be anywhere but now that he's free from the Indolentor clutches he may come here next" the man said.

"Okay so I just got to wake up the others" Connor said approaching Julie crystal and like before ended up in her dreams but unlike before it was dark, "wait I know this place..." Connor said with wide eyes remembering this was the Shadelight Dungeons.

"GO AWAY!" Julie screamed as Connor looked in all directions.

"Julie?! Julie talk to me!" Connor called.

**_ "_****_The hero has come to join us_**!" the voice of the Nightmare spoke as Connor eyes widen.

"Please stop!" Julie cried as Connor spotted her in the middle of the room on the ground holding her hands over her ears and with her eyes shut, "just go away!"

"Julie wake up! It's not real! The Nightmare gone!" Connor said approaching and was sent flying back by a wave of Will energy that came of Julie.

"Jacob where are you?!" Julie cried.

"I guess that day really scared you, Jacob mentioned you still have nightmare" Connor groaned getting up and hearing the Nightmare laughter.

**_"_****_Watch her squirm under our darkness!"_**

"Julie listen to me" Connor said holding out his hand ready to block any will energy, "it's just a nightmare! You need to wake up, you need to remember what we came here to do! Your family waiting for us back home but we can't go back till we stop this new evil."

"Connor?" Julie spoke opening her eyes and Connor knelt down.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a nightmare and you can beat it! You know how to fight back you're not weak! Remember who told you that!" Connor said.

"Jacob...he said I was stronger than I gave myself credit for" Julie said standing up, "I will not let you run my life!" Julie yelled holding out her hand and launched a powerful Inferno spell and hit what appeared to be the Nightmare before hearing the hiss and the darkness around them brightened and the creature appeared.

"So it was just a nightmare but why are you here Connor? What is that creature? Julie asked.

"The Indolentor he's done something to us, were in a dream realm and I am trying to wake you guys up from this spell and it looks like those creatures are the ones who keep your trapped here" Connor said.

"If that's the case" Julie said with a growl and held out both her hands in the creature direction "Blades!"

Several blades then stabbed into the creature before it collapsed and the world around them began to shift and Julie began to vanish.

"Connor! Wait don't go!" Julie yelled before vanishing and Connor returned to see Julie crystal shatter.

"I can feel the barrier protecting the Indolentor weaken" the man spoke.

"That's a good thing than" Connor said approaching another crystal and found himself transported into Silver dream and in it they were in Reaver Industries Secret Laboratories.

"You shouldn't be here human" Silver spoke from inside a cage.

"Silver! So this is your nightmare buddy? Being back in this horrible place?" Connor said.

"Silver? That's not my name, I don't have one" Silver spoke.

"Silver it's me, Connor. We been together for years and it was ten years ago we met boy, you can't forget me, I won't let you, you stubborn old mutt" Connor said as Silver growled.

"Who you calling a mutt Connor?!...wait I remember...ugh my head hurts" Silver groaned as Connor turned to see two of the creatures appear.

"Don't worry Silver I got this" Connor said breaking the lock on Silver cage and drew his sword approaching the creatures.

"Force Push!" Silver yelled sending one of the creatures slamming into the wall as Connor smiled to see Silver growl and stand by his side.

"So you beasts think you can mess with my dreams huh?! You're dead!" Silver yelled pouncing onto the fallen creature biting into its neck while Connor sliced his sword into the other creature.

"I knew you figure it out" Connor smiled.

"The Imprinting helped" Silver said licking the blood off his lips, "BLAH! Their blood taste disgusting!"

"Imprinting?" Connor said seeing Silver begin to vanish.

"Connor! Connor wait!" Silver called before vanishing and Connor was returned to the device to see Silver crystal shatter.

"Nearly there only three left" the man spoke.

"What happens after I free them all?" Connor asked.

"That center piece is a door, once your free your friends it will open and you can enter and taken on this demon" the man said.

"Fine by me" Connor said entering another dream and found himself in a dessert and spotted Jacob in a large hole he dug to shade himself.

"Jacob?" Connor spoke.

"Go away, I'm training" Jacob spoke.

"Training for what?" Connor asked.

"It's classified information" Jacob spoke again.

"You mean Assassin training for the creed?" Connor asked as Jacob climbed out and approached Connor by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"How do you know about that?!" Jacob growled.

"I know more than that" Connor said using a counter move to remove Jacob arm and pin it behind his back, "I know that none of this is real, it's a dream Jacob you need to remember how you ended up her, you need to remember Julie and your child."

"Ugh!" Jacob growled trying to get free than stopped, "that name I know it...ugh my head feels like a haze."

**_"_****_Leave him_**!" one of the creatures hissed appearing.

"I got this" Connor said releasing Jacob and approached the creature only to see a Phantom Blade hit the creature neck and turned to see an angry Jacob.

"Where is that demon?!" Jacob growled.

"We'll see him soon, you need to find Julie and the others" Connor said as Jacob began to vanish.

"Wait Connor!" Jacob said vanishing and Connor returned to see Jacob crystal shatter.

"Okay next one" Connor said approaching the next but it shattered before he could do anything.

"Who was that?" the man asked.

"Madison...I figured she wouldn't fall for any tricks, looks like that leaves Rene" Connor said entering Rene dream to see her Rene being back into a corner by a lookalike of himself.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" Connor yelled approaching and shoving the doppelganger away from Rene.

"The the-?! Connor?!" Rene said looking between the two.

"Don't be fooled Rene! He's a fake!" the other said.

"What?! I'm the real thing! You're the fake!" Connor yelled.

"Okay I got a way to settled this!" Rene said pulling out one of her guns.

"So do I, when he birthday day?" Connor smirked looking to the clone.

"Uh..." the clone said before Rene shot him in the forehead and he fell over.

"…you didn't let him even answer?" Connor said.

"I figured he was a fake, his smell was way off I was waiting to get him in a weak point but you saved me the trouble" Rene shrugged.

"See you soon" Connor said as Rene began to vanish.

"Oh not again!" Rene groaned as Connor ended up back at the gate to see the last gem shatter and the center open up a light shooting to the sky.

"Once you step in your in his domain, in the dream realm he's at his strongest" the man said.

"We can handle him" Connor said.

"We?" the man said.

"My friend and I, we'll make this guy pay" Connor smiled before entering the gateway.

Inside Connor looked around to see he was on a walkway and floating around him was more gems each filled with dreams of people.

**_"_****_You got some nerve"_** the Indolentor spoke as Connor saw the massive figure rise ahead of him, **_"you dare to challenge me?"_**

"Hell yeah we do!" Connor yelled as the others appeared behind him.

"Thought you could keep us sealed away in dreams and nightmares huh! But guess what pal you failed!" Kyle growled.

"Messing with us was a foolish mistake you will regret" Jacob spoke.

"We won't allow you to taint the dreams of others anymore!" Julie spoke.

"I can't wait to kick your ass" Madison smirked.

"Get in line I got first shot" Rene said loading her guns.

"Not after I fry his mask!" Silver growled.

"Let's go Indolentor!" Connor said as the demon growled.

**_ "_****_Fine, I was asked to leave you unharmed but it seems I'll have to ruff you all a little bit!"_** the Indolentor growled slamming his fist on the platform making it shatter and sending the heroes scattering through the room.

"WAHHH!" Connor yelled crashing into a dream gem and held on and saw his feet were floating, "it's like there no gravity."

"Meaning you can't fight like you want to!" the Indolentor said appearing and swatting Connor and sent him smacking into another gem.

"Gah! Oh you're going to pay for that!" Connor growled seeing the Indolentor flying towards him but two bulets hitting his mask made him stop to see Rene floating and firing at him.

**_"_****_Your bullets have to effect on me_**" the Indolentor chuckled.

"No but I know what will!" Connor growled launching himself off the gem and at the demon forming two light spells in his hands and slammed them into the Indolentor hourglass, "LIGHT!"

**_"_****_RAAHHHH!"_** the Indolentor roared flying back gripping his chest.

"Kyle!" Jacon yelled from and gem and motioned him in Connor direction.

"Oh got ya!" Kyle smirked looking to Silver and Julie.

"Wanna give me a push?" he smirked.

"Okay!" Silver said forming a Force Push spell in his mouth with Julie charging on in her hands.

"Now!" Kyle yelled jumping out in their direction.

"Force Push!" they yelled sending Kyle flying towards Connor.

"Let's go cuz!" Kyle yelled swinging his hammer that Connor used as a step and catapulted him at the Indolentor.

"Light!" Connor yelled punching the Indolentor chest with the Light spell.

**_"_****_RAAAAAAAH!"_** the Indolentor roared as the hourglass shattered and a flash of light engulfed the heroes and they all awoke lying on the ground in Pinevale village.

"Ugh my head" Connor groaned getting up to see the Indolentor lying on the path trying to get up with speaks of himself flying off him.

"He's dying" Julie spoke seeing the sun rising.

**_"_****_Yeah...you killed me but this victory will be bitter sweet indeed in the end"_** the Indolentor spoke as the suns light hit him and he turned to ash leaving his mask behind that shrunk down to human size and hit the ground.

"His mask" Kyle said picking it up.

"Don't wear it!" Julie warned.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Creatures from the void could only pass through to our world as masks if worn by humans they can create their own bodies here, that how Jack and the Court of Blades got in control. Poor souls wore the masks and became slaves to it" Julie said.

"Keep it, it'll make a nice trophy" Madison said.

"Stuff like that should be destroyed" Jacob spoke

"You worry too much, I'll keep in under bullet proof glass with a lock and key" Kyle said placing the mask in his bag.

"It seems Light was an effective spell on him but will it work on the other ones?" Rene asked.

"Maybe won't know till we encounter them" Connor said.

"We may have been asleep but I am still tired" Silver yawned.

"Yeah let's check in at the tavern and rest up for a bit" Jacob said.

"I just hope Travis doesn't encounter on of the Arch members" Rene spoke.

"So do I" Connor nodded.

A.N. WHEW! I have been away for far too long! Work been kicking my butt! But here a new chapter gonna post another one as soon as I get it done and as always if you liked this chapter please Review (nice things please) and hope to see you for the next chapter!


End file.
